Victime Éprise tome 1 et 2
by Lune-de-vie
Summary: Ambre, adolescente de 16 ans, apprends qu'un mystérieux Aro veut qu'elle travaille chez eux, mais cela n'était qu'une mascarade, ca, elle l'avais comprit. Mais lorsqu'Alec Volturi entre en scène.. Les démons du passés surgissent des tréfonds des enfers...
1. Prologue

_**Salut a tous ^^**_

_Alors voilà, je sais que ca peux vous paraître pas très sérieux que je publient trois histoires sur ce site, que je les continuent en même temps et que mes suites ne soient pas très « synchronisées ». Mais j'aime écrire. Alors je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre de poster tous les jours, n'y même tous les deux jours. Mais je peux vous affirmer que je la finirais. J'espaire que vous aimerez.. Mandy _

_(je répondrais a vos questions en fin de chapitres, s'il y en as)_

Prologue

La fête battant toujours son plein, une jeune fille sortit en trombe de la grande bâtisse majestueuse de Volterra, appartenant a la famille Stink. Les larmes faisaient leur chemin le long de ses joues, la jeune fille portais des talons aiguilles, l'empêchant dans sa marche rapide.

_Tic TAC, crujidos atrayendo los depredadores_

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, les bruits de pas qu'elle redoutais tant devinrent sonores. Retirant ses chaussures a la hâte, elle se mit a courir a travers le dédale de rues, ses pieds écorchés par le sol saignaient.

_Los ojos rojos que echan, la examina falsamente amistoso_

Elle atteignais une ruelle sombre, elle s'y recroquevilla, ils passèrent leur chemin, courant toujours, mais prenant un mauvais chemin. Elle soupira, lorsqu'elle se releva, une main froide étouffa son cri.

_Su mano es fría. Sus ojos rojos. Su piel decir. Tiene conjeturar. Su carotique se desconecta, él ricane_

Lui qui la suivait depuis qu'il l'avais vue sortir de cette fête, lui qui avais eu envie d'elle, lui qui avais voulu boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goute, il la plaqua contre le mur, et dans un dernier cri de douleur, elle dut se rendre a l'évidence..

_Su cuerpo desnudado abandonado sobre el suelo. _

_Está satisfecho_

_ella resulta herido_

**Il l'avais violée.. **

_Y a pesar de todo lo que le hace sufrir, no puede impedirse gustarlo creyendo odiarlo_

Chapter 1 has to follow


	2. Chapter 1 : Questions blessantes

_**Chapter 1**_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Alexis entra dans la pièce et posa son sac sur la table de la cuisine.

-Comment c'est passer ta journée ? Demandais je calmement.

-Comme d'habitude. J'ai été persécuté a cause de mes yeux..

-Tu sait.. Si on déménageais on trouverais surement une école ou tu serais bien.. Chuchotais-je.

-Non maman. J'en ai marre de déménager alors que ca n'arrange rien.

Je ne répondais pas. Que lui dire ? A part que c'était ma faute. Le pauvre garçon n'avais qu'a peine 2 ans et en paraissait 6ans.. Il résonnait comme s'il avais un QI d'un humain de 10 ans.

-Maman.. Qui est mon père ? Demanda il subitement.

-Pourquoi veux tu savoir sa ? Sifflais je.

-Les autres a l'école sont venu avec leur mère et leur père.. Ils m'ont demander ou étais mon père..

Je restais figée face au plan de travail ou je préparais le diner.

-Je ne sait pas Alexis..

-Mais tu dois bien avoir son nom ? Son âge et sa ville ? Au moins sa ? Me supplia sa petite voix.

-Mon ange.. Oubli ces idées de retrouver ton père.. Tu ne sait pas comment je l'ai rencontrer. Alors oubli.

-Justement, raconte moi. Tonna il de sa petite voix.

Je me retournais.

-Maman ? M'appelais il, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, montant les escaliers, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, la tête dans mes mains, je laissait mes sentiments prendre enfin le dessus.. Que de faiblesses.. Lorsqu'une petite main se posa sur mon bras, je me maudit intérieurement de me montrer si fragile a ses yeux..

-Maman, tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas dire mon régime alimentaire aux autres, tu m'as mis en garde de contrôler ma soif, ma vitesse et ma force, mes grognements aussi, et tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi mes yeux étaient rouges sombres.. Je t'en prie, dit moi tout..

-Je ne peux rien te dire Alexis.. Mais si tu vois des personnes, un jour, qui ont des yeux rouges, surtout, éloigne toi.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne t'éloignes pas ? Sanglotais il.

Je le prit dans mes bras. Nous restions ainsi plusieurs minutes, le téléphone sonnais pour la 3ème fois.

-Va répondre, je vais continuer le diner.. me chuchotais Alexis a l'oreille.

-Fait attention. Lui demandais je en lui essuyant les larmes qui avaient couler sur ses joues et en le laissant filer, pendant que je décrocha le combiné.

-Ma chère.. Êtes vous bien Ambre Tibrery ?

-Oui.. qui êtes vous ? Demandais je a l'homme a l'autre bout du fil.

-Aro Volturi. Je vous appelle pour l'annonce que vous aviez passer sur internet, qui disait que vous cherchiez un travail.

-Je n'ai pas mis d'annonces.. m'exclamais je.

-Nous savons ou vous habitez. Quelqu'un viendras vous chercher après demain.

Il raccrochais.

-Tu as demander pour un travail maman ?

-Non.. je ne comprends pas..

-Que t'a dit la personne ? s'exclama Alexis une cueuillère a la main.

-Apparement nous partons après demain.

-Ou allons nous ?

soupirais il.

-Je ne sait pas..

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise et soupirais.. je le sentais mal. Lorsque la nuit tombais, je monta a la chambre d'Alexis. Me penchant vers lui, je déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Lorsque je me redressa, je me retourna violemment, l'ombre que je redoutais tant étais face a moi.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demandais je sèchement.

-Qui est cet enfant ? Demanda il d'un ton dégouté.

-L'enfant, comme tu dit, as un prénom.

-Quel est il ?

-Alexandre.

-Il me semblais t'avoir entendu l'appeler Alexis.

-C'est son diminutif. Maintenant, si tu veux bien partir.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Ricanais il.

Je ne répondais pas, trop choquée pour émettre le moindre son.

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Seulement voudrais-tu l'entendre dire ?

-Tu te méprends. Répliquais je.

-Je ne crois pas.

Je le fixait sans rien dire. Je savais bien de quoi il parlais.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ambre. Cette soirée ?

Je me raidissait. Il agrippa mon bras, et me fit sortir de la chambre d'Alexis. Je cria, mais il étouffa mon cri de sa main. Il referma la porte.

-Maintenant dis moi si cet enfant est de moi. Grogna il.

-Non.

-De qui alors ? Continuais il avec une rage indescriptible.

-D'un salop. Répondis je simplement.

-Et ce salop ca ne serais pas moi par pur hasard ? Marmonna il.

-Toi tu n'est pas un salop, tu est un sale enfoiré. Criais je.

Soudain, il me plaqua contre le mur, je trembla.

-Tait toi, si tu ne veux pas ameuter tout l'immeuble et que je ne te prennent devant tout le monde.

-Tu n'oserais pas. Sifflais je.

-Tu paries ? Défiais il.

Je ne répondais pas.

-Tu sait que je peux appeler la police ? M'écriais je.

-Tu sait que je peux t'en empêcher ? Répliquais il.

-Ah ouais ? Toi, tu oserais me faire du mal ?

-Tu veux parier ?

Je ne répondais pas, mais mon regard moqueur dut l'avertir que je ne le croyais pas, puisqu'il m'aggripa par les poignets en chuchotant a mon oreille, le mordant légérement, ce qui éveilla ma rage, mais également un désir irrémédiable :

-Mademoiselle va voir ce que cela coute, que de provoquer un volturi.

M'attrapant violemment par les hanches il me jeta sur son épaule. Je me débattais. Je ne voulais pas sortir de chez moi, je ne voulais pas être avec lui et surtout, je voulais rester avec mon fils sans avoir a faire a cette brute pervers.

Arrivé dans le salon de la maison il me jetais contre le fauteuil. Je gémissait lamentablement au choc du dossier contre mon dos. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me relever, que déjà qu'il étais assis a califourchon sur moi, ses hanches bloquand les miennes. J'avais beau me débattre, le traiter de touts les noms et le griffer -ou du moins tenter de le blesser puisque sa peau étais aussi dure qu'un rocher-, ses mains aggripèrent mes habits, dans des bruits de déchirement, je me retrouvais en sous vêtements au dessous de son corps. Je sentais son érection considérablement excitée.. Je me tortillais, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voient, et encore moins qu'il fassent ce qu'il voulais, non, j'en avais déjà asser vécu en un viol, je ne voulais pas que cet enfer recommencent, je ne voulais pas retomber enceinte, je ne voulais pas. Je me debattais lorsqu'il commencait a m'ordiller mon coup ses mains se frayant un chemin jusqua ma poitrine. Sans quitter mon buste des yeux, il se redressa, ayant enfin une marge de manoeuvre je me redressa et apercut Alexis.. Alexandre.. Mon fils nous fixait avec horreur.. Profitant de l'écart qu'alec avais prit avec mon corps pour pouvoir accourir vers mon fils, malgré que je soient uniquement en sous vêtements et que les yeux du violeur balayaient mon corps avec insistance, je reculais. Ce fut a ce moment la que son regard passa de moi a Alexis, il sembla faire TILT, puisqu'un sourire carnassier s'affichais sur ses lèvres, horrifiée, je retenais la tête de mon fils contre moi, pour ne pas qu'il voient les yeux, le sourire et surtout pas le sadisme et le désir qu'éprouvais l'homme face a moi.

POV ALEC

Les yeux rouges, les cheveux bruns, la peau mâte, Alexandre ressemblais en tout a sa mère, son nez, sa bouche, la plupart de ses expréssions, mais ses yeux et ses cheveux me ressemblaient étrangement. Comprenant alors que cet enfant étais le fruit du viol que j'avais commis sur cette fille l'année précédente, bien que je fut sur qu'aro aimerais savoir comment elle avais survécue sans être transformée, je m'approcha d'elle, elle reculais, mais étant beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, j'aggripais son poignets et la gifflais, sa tête partis dans la direction opposée de celle de _notre _fils qu'elle tenais dans ses bras.. ce dernier me regardais avec horreur, et pleurais contre sa mère. Celle ci fut quelque chose a laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Je m'approchais subitement d'Alec et posait avec hargne mes lèvres sur les siennes, le mordant pour lui communiquer ma haine envers lui, il grognais tandis que me retournant subitement, j'entra dans la chambre de mon enfant et referma violemment la porte, le faisant sursautter au même moment, mais posant ma main sur ses cheveux, je les lui caressa, je le posa sur son lit, il ne voulais pas me lacher. J'enfilais alors un peignoir le plus rapidement possible et serrais Alexandre contre moi. Je savais très bien qu'il n'en avais pas fini, mais qu'importe, ma prioritée étais la protection de mon fils. Je lui chuchottais des mots doux a l'oreille, et tandis qu'il s'endormais je lui chuchottais :

-Quoi qu'il arrivent mon chéri, ne sort pas de ta chambre, sauf si je te le demande.

Ses petites mains frêles s'accrochèrent a mes épaules, il ouvrit mon peignoir et se blottis contre la chaleur de mon corps, il tremblais et espèrais que ma présence le rassurerais, ce qui fut le cas, puisqu'il s'endormis très rapidement. J'entendais bien évidemment les pas venir vers la chambre, mais je ne bougeais pas, mon ange blottis contre moi, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir délicatement. Je ne bougeais plus.

-Tu ferais mieux de quitter cet immeuble.

-Pourquoi le ferais je ? Questionnais il.

-Par ce que tu n'est pas le bienvenu ici, Alec Volturi. Un gamin violeur qui ne sait même pas qu'il..

-Qui ne sait même pas quoi ? Continuais je tandis que je m'étais coupée dans ma phrase.

Je ne répondais pas. Je savais qu'il attendais toujours une réponse. Plusieurs minutes passées, il sembla perdre patience. Mes soupçons furent effectivement révélés lorsqu'il agripais violemment mon bras, je me retournais vers lui, contrainte a lui faire face pour cause de sa poigne de fer.

-Lâche moi tu n'a..

-De qui est cet enfant ? Me coupais il froidement.

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de le fixer. Avais il compris ? Je crus bien que oui, mais lorsque sa main vint claquer contre ma joue, je fut sure que oui. Il savais.

Je ne vit pas le coup passer, mais lorsque sa main vint frapper ma joue dans un claquement sinistre, je détournais la tête. Mes larmes menaçaient de percer a jour d'un moment a l'autre tous mes sentiments. D'ailleurs, que ressentais-je ? Je ne saurais le dire. Attirance, crainte, haine, admiration, dégoût ? Et bien plus que cela. Certaines touches ne m'étaient pas distinguables, je ne parvenais a déchiffrer qu'une partie de ce que je ressentais, émotions qui me perturbaient en ce moment même. Sortant de mes pensées, son bras s'accrocha a ma taille, je me retournais vers son visage, choquée par tant de proximitée tandis qu'il me balanca sur son épaule. Au moment ou il descendit les escaliers et que je fut secouée par sa course éfreinée pour atteindre le bas de l'appartement, je me maudissait d'avoir pris cet appartement, étant le seul de cet immeuble a comporter deux étages.

Lorsque, en bas de l'escalier, il me laissa retomber sur le sol, j'allais lui faire une remarque sur la façon dont il me traitait alors que je ne l'avais même invité et que je ne cessait de lui repeter qu'ici, il n'étais pas le bienvenu. Un frisson glacé, qui me brûlais étrangément s'insinuais en moi lorsque dans un mouvement, il coincais mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et coincais mes jambes de son bassin. Il étais assis sur moi.. Me débattant comme je le pouvais, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose a part me secouer dans tous les sens pour me liberer, jusqu'au moment ou je me figeais. _Il avais envi de moi_.. Et me tortiller pour tenter de me libérer n'aidais en rien et bien au contraire -malheureusement pour moi- je le sentais gonfler contre mon ventre. Il ricannais. _Monstre_. Sifflais je pour moi même, ne pouvant articuler le moindre mot, la respiration saccadée, saccadée de quoi d'ailleurs ? De ma tentative pour m'échapper qui foirais ? Je tentais de me persuader de cela.

Malheureusement le temps des hostilitées avaient apparement commencées. De son regard rouge sang, je distinguais déjà ses yeux se tinter d'une lueur noire, mais comment ses yeux pouvaient ils devenir noirs alors qu'ils étaient rouges auparavent ? Il ne pouvais pas sagir de lentilles, car elles ne fondent pas sur les yeux, donc la matière d'une lentille colorée n'aurais rien fait et la couleur serais restée rouge, de plus, il n'avais aucunes raisons de mettre des lentilles colorées.. Dans son regard brillais une lueur folle, folle de quelque chose que je ne saurais définir. Lorsqu'il se pencha dans mon coup, je m'imaginais déjà la souffrance que j'allais subir. Mais la souffrance fut moins douloureuse que je ne le crut, puisqu'il m'épargna de ce qu'il m'avais fait un ans plus tôt.. Mais je ne m'attendais pas a sa..

Sa bouche embrassais mon coup, revenant a mon oreille, il y marmonnais, dans ce qui me semblais être un ronronnement (?) :

-Tu est _trop_ désirable. _Trop_ belle. Tu paraît_ trop_ mure pour tes 16 ans. Tu m'exite _trop_. Et par dessus tout, tu sent _trop_ bon. _Beaucoup trop_. Finissait il séchemment.

Je frèmis, mon dieu qu'allais il me faire ? Son souffle sur mon coup me donnais la tête qui tourne, non de dégoût, mais de frustration.. Bon dieu que m'arrivais il ? Mais je n'eus pas trop le temps de réfléchir, que déjà, une douleur se propagea dans mon coup. Telle une lame de rasoir, je sentis des dents percer ma peau, il frissonnais. Je tentais de le repousser, mais bien vite la douleur disparut, laissant place a une sérénitée et un plaisir sans nom. _Je savais qu'il buvais mon sang, et je voulais qu'il continuent_. Il ronronnais, bien que cela me sembla étrange, je ne put m'empêcher d'avoir les idées brouillées. Mes mains, qu'il avais recemment lacher et qui se balladaient a présent sur mon corps, allèrent s'accrocher a ses cheveux, il relevais la tête, ses dents sortirent de ma peau. Je sentis sa langue passer a l'endroit ou il avais bu mon sang, et c'est sans horreur que je me fit une raison.. il étais cannibale.. **(hm..)**.. Un vampire **(bah c'est mieux, quand elle veux)**.. Sa tête se releva de mon coup, les yeux entre ouverts, je vit un mince filet de sang couler le long de son menton. La dernière vision que j'eus avant de partir dans les doux songes de l'inconscience, fut les yeux rouges scintillants de cet homme qui me faisait tant souffrir depuis ce soir la, ce soir de fête, ou contre mon grès, j'en étais tombée, amoureuse.


	3. Chapter 2 : Les liens du sang

_Chapter 2_

POV ALEXIS - ALEXANDRE

Je me levais. Ignorant l'ordre que m'avais donner maman, je m'apprêtais a sortir de ma chambre, mais a peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, qu'une tête blonde s'éccroupissait près de moi. Dans une mimique sadique, elle me fixait. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandais si maman avais eu des invités, mais elle m'en aurais parler, a coup sûr !

Lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, je ne put retenir un cri, elle étais gelée, même plus que moi. Maman n'avais jamais aimé les personnes froides. Elle disait que ces personnes la étaient horribles..

Lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, je ne put retenir un cri, elle étais gelée, même plus que moi. Maman n'avais jamais aimé les personnes froides. Elle disait que ces personnes la étaient horribles.. Une voix retentit tandis que la petite blonde se retournais vers l'escalier, c'étais la voix de l'homme qui étais méchant avec maman :

-JANE ! Aro nous attends dehors. Gromellais il.

-Et que veux tu faire de la mère du mioche ? Lui criais elle.

Maman.. qu'allaient ils faire d'elle ?

-Je la porte. répondis on d'en bas.

J'entendais les faibles battements du coeur de ma mère, son coeur avais toujours battu moins fort que les autres personnes. C'étais quelque chose que jamais je n'avais pu expliquer.

La petite blonde, fut d'un seul coup en bas de l'escalier -et devinez quoi..- je me retrouvais dans ses bras, sans que je sachent comment ,en une fraction de seconde, les yeux écarquillés. Me reprenant, je me disait que ces personnes étaient surement comme moi.. Se nourrissaient ils d'aliments humains et de sang eux aussi ? En

voyant le regard -d'après moi- pas très net de l'homme sur ma mère, un grognement m'échappais. Ma bouche forma un silencieus : Oops, avant que je ne mettent ma main sur mes lèvres, les deux personnes qui me ressemblaient étrangement -surtout l'homme- me regardèrent surpris. Mais finalement, l'homme sembla ne pas être très heureux, et ils sortirent a l'extérieur, près d'une voiture, la petite

blonde voulais me faire passer a l'avant de la voiture et l'autre voulais se mettre a l'arrière avec ma mère endormie, mais ne prennant pas garde a leurs grognements qui m'inspiraient la menace et la prévention, je poussait légérement l'homme pour me mettre a sa place, la tête de ma mère sur les genoux, ses longs cheveux blonds s'entortillèrent a mes doigts tandis que dans un soupir agacé, l'homme

montais a l'avant avec la petite blonde.. Qu'avais maman pour rester endormie ainsi ? Normalement, lorsque je passait mes doigts dans ses cheveux, elle s'éveillais en sentant ma présence.. que lui avaient ils fait ?

Je commencait a avoir peur.

POV AMBRE

Ma tête étais lourde. Tellement lourde. Je ne saurais dire ce que 'javais en ce moment même, une seule certitude me hantais : J'avais mal au coup. Oui, mon coup me brûlais. Mes mains se posèrent d'automatisme sur le matelas, comme un réflexe qui me parcourais depuis X temps. Je me redressait doucement. Mais bien vite, la panique m'envahit. Ou étais je ? Que c'étais il passer ? Ou étais Alexis ?

Je regarda a la va vite la pièce dans la quelle je me trouvais, ce n'étais pas mon appartement de deux étages en france. Ce n'étais pas chez moi. Je me doutais bien d'ou je me trouvais, mais mon fils n'étais pas la.. Lorsque mon regard se posait sur le lit, je sursauttais, mais lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Ses petits yeux sombres s'ouvrirent. Il avais soif.

-Alexis mon ange.. Quand as tu chassé la dernière fois ? demandais je de ma voix douce habituelle que je prenais avec lui..

La porte s'ouvrais. Je me retournais. Et comme par hasard..

Alec. Cet imbécile se retourna directement et re partit de la salle. Je fronçais les sourcils.. il m'avais même pas laisser le temps de lui faire le regard qui tue.. Me retournant vers mon fils, il me chuchottais :

-Il y as trois jours. Mais lorsque tu étais en bas, je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer, une petite blonde est venue et m'as pris, elle avais les mêmes yeux que moi mais en plus rouges. Et lorsqu'ils m'ont fait descendre, l'homme qui étais a la maison te portais, mais dans la voiture il avais voulu se mettre a côté de toi -je fit une grimace dégoutée- mais je l'ai pousser et me suis mise a côté de

toi- je soupirais-

-Il y as quelqu'un a l'extérieur ? demandais je.

-Oui. Ils sont trois et ils arrivent. Répondais il.

Ce fut a ce moment que j'entendais les pas s'arrêter devant la porte.

Plusieurs minutes après, personne n'étais entré. Voyant que Alexis commencait a sérieusement s'inquièter, je le renversait et lui chatouillais les côtes, son point faible. Il se tordit de rire et se vengea en me faisant de même, nous nous tortillions a tour de rôle, dans des éclats de rire qe nous étouffions en nous vengeant a tour de rôle. Jusqu'au moment ou Alexis s'arrêtais. Je me retourna et vit Alec. Figé devant la porte, il nous fixait durement, prenant Alexis dans mes bras, je le serrais contre mon corps, blottis contre moi. Lorsque je voyais passer un éclair d'incompréhension dans ses sombres pupilles, je tournais la tête vers Volturi. Il nous fixait, son regard passa de moi a Alexis. Il étais jaloux.. Jaloux..

Il se hâtais de sortir de la pièce, ne nous lancant qu'un dernier regard empli de rancunes.

POV ALEC

-Alec. Permets-tu ?

-Oui maître. répondis je en lui tendant ma main qu'il prit dans la sienne.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais certainement fait. Non pas de gêne, mais de colère. Comment avais-elle oser prendre un autre homme -même s'il étais son fils- de telle façon ? Cet enfant me regardais comme s'il voulais me défier, et elle, elle faisait cause de ne rien avoir a faire de moi. Mon maître Aro dut voir mes pensées. Pusiqu'il ouvrit les yeux, dans un regard compréhensif. Il prit alors

la parole :

-Alec. Il semblerais que lorsque tu l'avais mordue, elle ne c'est pas transformer. Ce qui aurais du se produire. Comme tu l'avais déja mordue l'année dernière et qu'elle n'avais n'y soubresauts n'y rien, je t'avais envoyer chez elle pour que tu la remordent, ou bien que tu l'ammènent ici, et que l'un de nous ne le fassent. Je pense qu'elle aurais un don, un don qui empêcherais touts venins, et peux être les pouvoirs, de l'atteindre. Ce don pourrais envelloper son sang, le protégant de n'importe quel venin, il me semblerais aussi qu'elle aient l'ouie et ses sens plus dévellopés. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle. Aussi, je pense qu'il est trop tôt. Donc je te demanderais de la surveiller, ainsi que son fils Alexis, et de me tenir au courrant du moindre geste suspec. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui maître.. Répondis je en m'inclinant légérement.

Lorsque je m'approchais de la chambre. Je m'arrêtais. Coupant toute respiration.

_-Tu sait maman.. Il n'as pas l'air si méchant que cela. _

_-De qui parles tu ?_

_-Et bien.. celui qui te portais, je crois qu'il s'appeles alec, mais je n'en suis pas sur._

_-Justement Alexis, tu n'est sur de rien. Alors je t'en prie fait moi confiance._

_-Mais te faire confiance sur quoi ?_

_-Il n'est pas.._

J'ouvrais la porte en entrant comme si de rien n'étais, ne cachant pas que j'avais entendu leur conversation, je m'assit sur un fauteuil, elle me regardais froidement. Mais qu'importe.

-Lui diras tu un jour qui je suis ? demandais je.

Elle ne répondais pas. Son fils la fixait interrogeatif, tandis qu'elle, me couvrais d'un regard électrisant. Tien.. apparement, elle ne m'aimais pas trop. Bien que.. Alec, tu n'est qu'un enfoiré. Tu v'as pas tomber dans le panneau des imbéciles-amoureux par hasard ? Bien sur que non. moffusquais je moi même.

-Alors ?

Elle ne répondais toujours pas. La menace étais bien visible dans ses pupilles bleues électriques.

-Alexis. Elle t'as dit quel lien nous avions, toi et moi ? demandais je au mioche.

-Euh.. je.. Non.. répondais il par s'accades.

Je secouais la tête, en dé-saprobation. Et me tournant vers Ambre, je cadrais :

-Si tu ne lui dit pas, c'est moi, qui le ferais.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je désertais.

POV AMBRE

-De quoi parlais il ? S'enquit Alexis.

-Rien mon ange.. ne fait pas attention il..

-Non ! Je VEUX savoir. Tonnais sa petite voix. A chaques fois, que je te posait une question, tu esquivais, ou bien tu ne voulais rien dire par ce que cela te faisait mal d'en parler. Mais maintenant, je trouve que sa a trop durer. Je veux savoir..

-Tu est bien trop préssé.. et mur.. Alexis.. tu n'as que deux ans.. chuchottais je devant sa mine sérieuse.

-Dit moi le.. s'il te plait.. me suppliais sa petite voix..

-C'est ton père.. chuchottais je.

Il restais la. Les yeux écarquillés.

Ce fut ce moment la que choisit une petite brune pour entrer dans la pièce. S'approchant de nous elle posait un plateau devant Alexis. Il regardais la nourriture avec dégout.

-Sa te brûle ? Demandais je a Alexis doucement.

Il hochais la tête. Me tournant vers la vampire qui semblais ne pas comprendre, je lui demandais séchemment :

-Vous avez du sang en poche pour lui ?

Elle écarquillais les yeux et bafouillais un pourquoi. Je ne répondais pas. Alexis piochais un petit bonbon dans le plateau et finalement dit a la femme :

-Je suis a demi-vampire.

Elle s'éclipsait et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle présentais les poches a Alexis, il se jeta sur l'une d'elles et plantais ses dents dans la poche, aspirant le liquide rouge. Il grimacait. Ca ne devais pas être très bon.. D'habitude il se contentais de prendre du sang frais que j'allais acheter a l'hopital ou bien il le prenais de mes veines. Une fois son sac finit, la vampire se retirais. Je me retournais vers Alexis. Ses petits yeux me firent craquer et en riant je déguagea mes cheveux de mon coup.

-Allez. Petit goinfre.

Ce fut au moment ou une personne entrais dans la pièce que Alexis plantais ses petits crocs dans mon coup. Malgré la petite douleur de ses cannines, je ne bougeais pas et lui carresait le dos doucement. Un grognement se fit entendre. Une fois qu'alexis sentit qu'il allais mieux, il décrochais ses dents et refermais ma plaie avec son venin, qui n'avais que pour effet de me soigner alors que j'imaginais que cela devrais transformer.. Bref. Un autre grognement se fit entendre, mais moins fort. Alexis fixait la personne de ses yeux a présent brillant d'une étincelle montrant qu'il étais rassasié. Je me retournais. Alec grognais.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé se nourrir sur toi ? Demanda il sereinement.

Je ne répondais pas. Et je voyais bien qu'il en avais de plus en plus marre que je l'ignorent. Tant mieux, ainsi, il me laisserais en paix. Alexis, fatigué, vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je l'enserra doucement de mes bras et posant sa tête sur mon épaule, vu que nous étions sur le divan, je le bercais doucement en lui chuchottant une mélodie qu'il aimais. Lorsqu'il fut endormi, je restais ainsi, le regard posé sur lui. Je soupirais, j'étais tellement fatiguée. Mais je restais éveillée, Alexis bougea doucement, il rêvais. Je le déposait doucement a côté de moi et posait sa tête sur mes genoux, jouant avec ses cheveux sombres.

-Pourquoi l'as tu laissé faire ? Chuchotais une voix derrière moi. A mon oreille.

Son souffle sur ma nuque s'accélérais, j'étais figée, tétanisée.. Il étais si près.. Tellement près.. Je sentis une petite goute rouler le long de mon coup, jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Mon souffle se coupa au moment ou, de derrière moi, une de ses mains se posait sur mon épaule droite, tandis que ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la petite goute de sang qui venais de couler. Je ne bougeais plus, ne respirais plus, et mon coeur battais a une allure considérable, bien qu'il fut un peux plus faible qu'il ne l'aurais du par son bruit. Ses lèvres remontèrent doucement le long de ma machoire, et vinrent se poser a l'endroit ou il m'avais mordue. Je frissonais tandis qu'un léger ronronnement s'échappais de sa gorge. Tandis que ses dents entrèrent dans ma chair, je sentais le liquide charmeur -le sang- glisser hors de mon corps, je l'entendais aspirer mon sang doucement. Lorsqu'il sentit que j'allais m'écrouler. Ses mains me tinrent droite sur le divan, Ses dents sortirent de ma peau. Il étais venu s'asseoir a côté de moi. Ma tête retombais sur son épaule, j'étais a bout de forces, lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, et m'allongea sur le lit, il lécha doucement mon coup, la ou il avais ouvert la plaie, et se redressa, tandis que je partais dans l'inconscience. Je le sentais néanmoins, glisser le petit corps d'Alexis contre le mien, je m'endormis alors, près de l'odeur de mon fils.


	4. Chapter 3 : Le prédateur Jaloux

_Chapitre 3 _

POV ALEC

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avais prit. Donner du sang a son fils.. Et bien que se soient son fils, elle n'aurais pas du ! Normalement, j'avais la possession de son sang et son fils, en sentant mon venin sur la plaie de sa mère aurais du être forcé a recracher le sang pour cause que mon venin serais trop puissant.. Mais le pire.. Etais que moi.. pourquoi je l'avais mordue la veille alors que j'avais déjà bu son sang lorsque nous étions encore chez elle.. Je ne comprenais pas. Et puis, que lui avais il prit de me laisser faire aussi ?

POV AMBRE

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Alexis, dans sa nuit, c'était retourné vers moi, et son petit bras m'avais entouré la taille. Je souris en lui caressant doucement le bras. Il frissonna dans son sommeil. Soudain, une main froide vint se poser doucement sur ma joue, de fins doigts la caressèrent doucement. Je me figeais. Ses doigts glissèrent de ma joue a mes lèvres, puis mon coup, tandis qu'il allais atteindre la cicatrice de ses passages, ma main prit la sienne sèchement pour la repousser plus loin. Mais bien sûr, le Volturi n'abandonnais pas de si tôt.. Usant d'une vitesse que je ne distinguais que très faiblement, ses bras froids m'entourèrent aussitôt.. Voulant me débattre, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rester ainsi, le souffle saccadé, contre le corps glacé de cet homme si jeune et vieux a la fois.. Ses lèvres a mon oreille esquissèrent un léger sourire.

-Pourquoi m'avais tu laisser faire, hier soir, Ambra ? Soufflais il a mon oreille tandis que mon souffle se coupais.

-Je.. J'ét..ais.. fa..tigu..ée.. Chuchotais-je faiblement.

Son souffle dans mon coup empêchais toutes pensées raisonnables de m'atteindre.. Mais en réalité, je n'étais pas fatiguée, pas autant que je ne voulais le prétendre, _j'avais aimer sa. J'avais aimer ses crocs dans ma chair, _et par dessus tout_, j'avais aimer qu'il aiment mon sang jusqu'en reprendre_.. Ce fut ce moment la que choisit le petit ange pour s'éveiller. Alec allais s'approcher, mais un regard de ma part l'en dissuadais. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, je le prit directement dans mes bras tandis que je sentis qu'il avais soif, riant doucement, il se joignis a mon petit rire. C'était dans ces moments là que nous étions le plus complices, dans notre bulle a nous. Malheureusement, il y eut bien fallu briser cette bulle si fragile.

-Maman.. J'aimerais parler a Alec..

-Mon ange je..

-Maman.. Tonnais-il.

Je soupirais. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une belle brune entrais dans la chambre. Elle me souriais. Je la regardais d'un regard horrifié..Elle m'avais l'air bavarde. Alexis me souffla a l'oreille :

-Bavarde bien. Riais-il.

-Alexandre, tu me revaudras ça ! Le réprimandais je avec un petit sourire.

Je suivais alors la jeune vampire avec réticence. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux jardins, elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de caqueter.

-...des bals masqués, nous avions fait une farce a Aro. Il n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié. Nous lui avions dit avoir préparé une fête a sa taille, et lorsqu'il étais entré dans la pièce, il étais resté figé d'horreur pendant plusieurs minutes. Dans la pièce se trouvaient des enfants qui se chamaillaient. Bien sûr nous ne les avons jamais tués, nous avions fait croire a un anniversaire qui se passerais au château et finalement, Aro as pété un fusible, pendant qu'il étais assis sur son trône, et que les membres de la garde riaient sous cape de ma farce, un bambin est même jusqu'à essayer de grimper sur sa tête. Et au moment ou le gamin avais tiré ses cheveux en disant : Huuuu coco, Aro c'est mis en colère, as reposer l'humain et est parti en trombes dans sa chambre, le lendemain, il nous avais tous forcés a passer la toile dans tout le château, même ses frères et son épouse y sont passer, mais bien sûr, nous voulions qu'il arrêtent de prendre tout toujours au sérieux ,alors Jane et Alec ont mis du savon sur le sol, et qu'au moment ou Aro passait, fier de nous avoir crus domptés, il as glisser et attéris sur les fesses. Le lendemain, il fallais dire que l'orsqu'Aro avais eu le courrage de ressortir de sa chambre, il avais également forcé les jumeaux a manger de la nourriture humaine, ce qui fait qu'ils se sont retrouvés avec un mal de gorge élançant pendant une semaine, puisqu'ils étaient interdits de sang pendant tout ce temps et... Au fait ma belle.. Ou est ta famille ?

Je me figeais. Elle frémis en voyant les larmes percer mes joues. Je me retournais, et malgré son appel désespéré j'entrais dans le château et me dirigeais vers la chambre ou devais se trouver mon fils. En entrant dans la pièce, ce qui m'avais valu plusieurs couloirs a traverser et plusieurs regards posés sur moi, j'atteignis la porte et la poussait doucement. Mes larmes avaient séchées sur mes joues, et j'espérais qu'Alexis n'en verrais rien. Dans la pièce, les lourds rideaux de velours rouges étaient tirés, entendant surement mes pas devant la porte, Alec relevais les yeux. Il étais assis sur le rebord du lit, les yeux rouges posés sur Alexis, qui dormais paisiblement dans ses bras tandis que les mains froides d'Alec lui caressaient les cheveux doucement. Voyant le tracé que mes larmes avaient laissés, il déposait Alexis a côté de lui. Se levant, il s'approchais. Je baissait les yeux et tentais de l'éviter, mais refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, il me soufflais inquiet :

-Que c'est il passer ?

Je ne répondais pas. Que pourrais je dire a part que je n'avais ..

-Que c'est il passer ? Reprenais il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Ma respiration se bloquais. Je restais muette. Lorsqu'enfin, une phrase put franchir mes lèvres, je sanglottais.

-Je n'ai aucune famille.. Lorsque j'ai eu Alexis, mes parents m'ont tournés le dos, et je n'avais rien pour lui offrir une vie comme il le mériterais a 15ans.

Ses bras froids m'entourèrent. En proie au désespoir, mes mains passèrent dans son dos et je m'agrippais a sa chemise, sanglotant en silence contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ils n'étaient pas en droit de t'abandonner, surtout pas a 15 ans, avec un enfant. Je comprends parfaitement que tu aient peur pour lui.. Mais il est très fort.

Le visage enfouie dans sa chemise, je respirais calmement son odeur.

-P..pourquoi tu.. ne m'avais pas tuée ? Chuchotais je.

-En viens tu a regretter ton fils ? Demandais je.

-Non mais je..

Il me coupais.

-Et bien.. Ce soir là, j'avais voulu te tuer, mais quelque chose m'y empêchant, je me suis enfuis et je t'ai laisser là, lorsque j'eus des remords de plus en plus constants, j'ai demander aux maîtres de faire des recherches, demande qu'ils ont refusés.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais je.

-Le secret doit être préservé. Chuchotais-il.

Sans pouvoir répondre, je sentais la fatigue gagner sur moi, je me laissa aller dans ses bras, m'endormant, le visage dans sa chemise humide de mes larmes. Ses bras me soutinrent, tandis que mes jambes se dérobèrent d'elles même.

Le soleil filtrais faiblement a travers l'épais rideau, mais je sut qu'il étais le matin -et l'heure de me lever- aux pas trépignant d'impatience d'Alexis a côté de moi. Me redressant doucement, il me dit alors tout excité :

-Maman, Maman.. Quelqu'un veux nous amener en ville, va t'habiller et rejoins moi, je te donne cinq minutes.

-Et c'est toi qui commande, petit briguant ? Demandais je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tandis qu'il déposait un bisous sur ma joue. Je me levais et me dirigeais a la salle de bain ou Alexis avais pris le soin apparent de me choisir des vêtements, j'imaginais que la vampire brune devais y être pour quelque chose. Fermant le verrou doucement, je me glissais sous la douche rapidement. Le plus rapidement possible, je séchais mes cheveux, et, une fois bien sec, j'enfilais mes dessous blancs en dentelle, pour finir par regarder d'un oeil mauvais la robe qu'on m'avais préparer. Mais entendant les pas se faire de plus en plus pressants dans la pièce a côté, je comprit alors que mon fils commençait a s'impatienter. J'enfilais a contre coeur la courte robe rouge, qui m'arrivais juste aux dessous des genoux, elle étais a bustier blanc a lacets, que je serrais jusqu'à ce que le corsage fut bien tenu. Suite a quoi, la robe se terminais en une petite cascade le long de mes genoux. J'attachais mes cheveux blonds en laissant une cascade de boucles blondes s'écouler sur mon épaule droite. Je sortit de la salle de bain et mon fils m'admira avec un sourire affirmatif. Je fronçais les sourcils, la porte s'ouvrit, Alec resta figé sur le pas de la porte plusieurs secondes, avant que je ne lèvent les yeux au ciel, enfilent mes ballerines blanches, et entrainent mon fils qui semblais ravi de la situation en dehors de la chambre, Alec nous suivit puis prit les avants, en passant, il dit d'une voix distincte :

-Si je vous accompagne, c'est seulement pour lui.

-Si je te suis, c'est simplement par ce qu'il est la. Répliquais je sur le même ton sarcastique.

-Ah oui, et s'il n'étais pas la, qu'aurais tu fait ? Me défiais il.

-S'il n'étais pas là, je serais déjà morte depuis bien de nombreuses années, et si par malheur j'avais croisé ta route de sale gamin égoïste, je serais partie en courant. Fis je fière de moi.

Des regards étonnée se posèrent sur Alec, il fallait dire que la plupart des vampires devaient avoir entendu la conversation et devaient être surpris qu'il n'aient pas eu le dernier mot.. Mais que vouliez-vous que je fassent ? Je n'allais pas me laisser battre si facilement, surtout par un vampire -hm..-


	5. Chapter 4 : La blague la plus sérieuse

_Chapitre 4_

POV ALEXANDRE

Mes parents ne soupçonnaient rien. Mais la plus dure a duper serais certainement ma mère. Elle voyais bien quand je mijotais quelque chose, donc je devrais être activement silencieux et surtout, surtout, faire preuve de patience -ce qui n'étais pas toujours mon fort-. Je finirais de toute façon, bien a les mettre ensemble.. Lorsque j'aperçus en ville un photographe prenant les couples en photos, me tournant vers ma mère, je lui dit joyeusement -et surtout innocemment-

-Ah, Euh.. Que diriez vous d'aller tous les deux vous faire prendre en photo ? Sa serais sympa.

Elle me regarda un millième de seconde ne le prenant pas au sérieux, Alec non plus n'avais pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux. Pour leur montrer mon insistance, je leur attrapais les mains et les fit arrêter en leur montrant l'homme de la main. Ma mère regardais avec énervement mon père, qui en faisait de même.

-C'est une blague ? Rayais elle.

-Je n'ai jamais été si sérieux. Repris je. S'il vous plait. Suppliais je.

-Hors de question ! Refusait ma mère.

Alec me fit un clin d'oeil et la prit par le bras en disant :

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mais t'es fou ! Lui criais elle.

Elle dut se forcer a se mettre a côté de lui, mais on voyais bien qu'elle n'étais pas très ravie, lorsqu'il la prit par la taille, pour la mettre devant lui et poser sa tête sur son épaule, elle se figeais et rougis, J'avais presque gagné ! Lorsque l'homme prit la photo et la donna a ma mère, elle se détachais tout de suite d'Alec pour s'approcher de moi au pas de course, elle me fourrais la photo dans la main et me dit :

-Si je la vois une seule fois de plus, je la jette au feu.

-La belle serais elle gênée ? Ricana Alec.

-Surtout pas pour toi. Répondais elle.

Je me mit a les fixer a tour de rôle, ce qui les fit arrêter de se disputer tandis que leurs regards se posèrent sur moi.

-Bah quoi ? Demandaient ils en même temps.

-Vous êtes beaux ensemble !

Ils me regardèrent, offensés.

Ma mère s'éloignait le plus possible d'Alec. Bon.. j'allais devoir passer a la deuxième partie de mon plan. Tien, maman regardais un petit oiseau dans sa cage, et Alec la fixait pendant qu'elle caressait l'animal, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

POV AMBRE

Relevant la tête de l'animal, je lui caressait doucement le coup. Souriant doucement.

-Alexis ? Demandais-je en me retournant.

Il ne répondais pas. Je me retournais en cherchant Alec du regard et le voyais plus loin parler a une petite brune qui gloussait. M'approchant d'eux, je regardais d'un oeil mauvais la brunette qui sembla s'écraser et tirais Alec par le bras plus loin. Il me demandais alors sarcastique :

-Jalouse ?

-Jamais ! Rétorquais je. Mais..

-Alors tu est jalouse et tu ne veux pas l' avouer ? S'exclamait il.

-Alexis as disparu ! Criais je tandis qu'il se figeais.

Il repris immédiatement son sérieux et sentit l'air. Je trépignais a côté de lui, ou avais bien pu passer Alexis ? Que fabriquais il bon sang ?

Lorsqu'Alec se remit a marcher, il m'attrapa le bras en me tirant derrière lui en courant presque, lorsque nous approchions d'un parc, il lâchais mon bras. Face a moi se trouvais Alexis, assis sur un banc, a manger une glace tranquillement, je m'approchais de lui, il me souriais en me voyant approcher.

Lorsque je fut face a lui, je lui dit inquiète :

-Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Je me retournais vers Alec, il avais dit la même chose que moi. Il me fixait aussi. Alexis nous regarda, puis fixa nos mains, qu'avais il ?

-Vous êtes toujours pas ensemble ? S'enquit il.

Me redressant, je regardais Alec dédaigneusement -tout comme il me regardais de la même façon-, puis finalement, je laissa échapper un : Hm, vexé, avant de lever la tête dans la direction opposée ou il étais jusqu'au moment ou Alexis prit ma main ainsi que celle d'Alec en vitesse et nous tirais après lui, je lançais un regard d'avertissement a Alec qui se contentais de me répondre avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais au moment ou j'allais reporter mon attention sur Alexis, il étais aller se coucher sur le lit et dormais déjà. Je m'approchais de lui en tentant de faire le moins de bruits possible et m'asseyant a côté de lui, je lui caressait doucement les cheveux, Alec s'appuyait contre le bois de la porte paresseusement. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je l'observait, son regard vint trouver mes yeux. Je les baissait, je me sentit transportée, sur le divan. Alec, assis, me tenais sur ses genoux, mes genoux de chaque côtés de ses jambes, son front vint se coller contre mon front. Je me figeais. J'allais reculer, ses mains me bloquèrent, agrippant mes reins, il me serra contre lui, collant son torse contre ma poitrine. Doucement, ma main remonta le long de son tee-shirt pour se loger sur ses joues, je passait doucement mes doigts sur ses joues puis dans ses cheveux, cheveux si doux, si soyeux.

Ce fut donc lentement que mes doigts s'entortillèrent dans ses cheveux. Son souffle contre le mien me fit frissonner. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon dos, puis redescendirent, lorsque ses mains atteignirent le bas de mon dos, ses doigts passèrent sous mon pull et je frissonna, sa peau froide, au contact de la mienne, chaude, m'enflammais. Son visage n'étais qu'a quelques millimètres, seulement quelques millimètres. J'approchais a présent le mien. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, je voulais savoir si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que sa peau, si elles étaient aussi froides et délicieuses. Et lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec les mienne, une invasion de sensations se logèrent dans mon ventre. Doucement, sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvris les lèvres lorsque sa langue vint a la rencontre de la mienne, je la lui donna volontiers, mes doigts s'accrochèrent a ses cheveux, et ses mains me serrèrent un peux plus contre lui lorsque nos langues commencèrent a se mouvoir ensembles.

-Vous êtes beaux quand vous vous embrassez. Dit une voix a côté de nous.

Je sursautais et m'éloignais d'Alec en vitesse en voyant Alexis, assis a côté d'Alec qui fixait Alexis en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Le temps que je reprennent mon souffle, Alexis s'éclipsait a la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. La respiration calme, je guettais les mouvements d'Alec, pas question de retomber dans ses pièges. Le Volturi ne semblais pas du même avis, puisqu'assise sur le Divan, les yeux fermés, je ne le vit pas arriver lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, trop occupée a ne pas succomber a un nouveau baiser. Tout, mais pas ça.. Il ne fallais pas que je me laissent aller a ses caprices. Ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur mon coup. Alors qu'il allais -je pense- me mordre, il se redressait. Tandis que j'ouvrais les yeux et soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'il avais abandonner, je poussait un petit cri de surprise en sentant ses lèvres froides se poser sur les miennes. Puis, il se reculais, et me souriant sarcastiquement, il sortit de la pièce en me soufflant a l'oreille un « Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps ». Et bien mon grand, nous verrons bien. Pensais je tout aussi sarcastiquement que lui. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je regardais Alexis avec une mimique a dire : « toi, tu t'en tireras pas comme cela ».

M'approchant de lui, je le renversait sur le lit et le chatouillais, lorsque je lui laissa un répit, je lui dit un peux vexée :

-Alors comme ça, monsieur le petit Schtroumpfs essai de manigancer contre moi ?

-N'empêche, sa a marcher ! Riais il n'en pouvant plus de mes chatouilles.


	6. Chapter 5 : Le grand Aro Tout petit !

_Chapitre 5_

POV ARO

-Jane. Demandais-je d'une voix douce.

-Oui maître ? Caquetais-elle tout doucement.

-J'aimerais te parler dans mon bureau. Répondis je tout aussi doucement.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers le visage de Démétri, qui semblais s'assombrir.

-Oui maître.

Son visage neutre se refermais au cours de mes paroles. Mais qu'importais. Elle devrais être heureuse d'avoir ce privilège. Après tout, quand Sulpicia n'étais pas là, elle semblais être d'humeur fracassante, puisque à chaque fois, je prenais Heidi avec moi. Cette fille ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulais. Lorsque j'atteignis mon bureau, mon regard se posa sur elle. Je secouais la tête et lui lançais un sac, elle le regardais d'un air qui n'avais pas l'air convaincu.

-Ma chère. C'est ceci, ou vous et votre très cher frère, serez expulsé de l'italie, et vous n'y reviendrez jamais. Ainsi que votre cher et tendre Démétri restera confiné au château jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous oublient.

Elle disparut, et revint alors quelques secondes plus tard, mes yeux scintillaient. Hm.. J'allais vraiment m'amuser, peux être la préférerais je a Heidi.

POV ALEC

-Démétri calme toi et dit moi ce qu'il se passe. Dis je au blond qui tournais en rond dans ma chambre depuis bien bon 15 minutes.

-Jane, Jane ! Répétais il sans cesse.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle as, Jane ? Demandais je.

Il arrêtais a ce moment la de tourner en rond et se retourna vers moi.

-Aro l'as prise dans son bureau.

-Il devais surement lui donner une mission, tu n'as pas a..

-ALEC ! -me coupa il- Il l'as prise physiquement !

Je restais figé. Quoi ? Mon maître avais pris ma jumelle ? Qui n'avais a peine que 379 ans ? Mais finalement, je me calma.

-Maître Aro as tout les droits sur nous. Démétri.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui. Répondis je assez calmement.

-Et que dirais tu, toi, monsieur Alec-qui-ne-ressent-rien, si Aro te piquais ta blonde ?

-De qui tu parle ? Demandais je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si Aro décidais de prendre sous sa couche Ambre, tu ne dirais rien ?

-Non. Je ne dirais rien. Répondis je sèchement avant de quitter ma chambre pour rejoindre celle de ma soeur.

M'asseyant sur un des fauteuils de sa suite, je prit un livre, jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un me sautais dessus. Je sursauta. Alexis se trouvais sur mes genoux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Ou est ta mère ? Demandais je serein au petit monstre qui prenais malin plaisir a tenter de décrocher ma montre.

-Une femme brune est entrée et l'as entrainée avec elle, a ce que j'ai compris, elles sont aller au Shopping. Maman as voulu me prendre. Mais la femme brune m'as amener ici et elle as pris maman avec elle.

-Et que lui as-elle dit ? M'enquis je.

-Qui ?

-ALEC ? Me cria on.

Félix entra dans la pièce, et un grand sourire illumina son visage de brute écervelée en fixant Alexis.

-T'as trouver un diner ? Demanda il.

Je grognais.

-Ok ok mec ! Calme ! C'est qui ? Continuais il.

-Alexis. C'est mon père. Dit le petit en allant vers le géant et lui tendant ses petites mains.

Félix, souriant dit alors en jetant Alexis sur ses épaules qui riais aux éclats :

-C'est de la famille, alors je le mangerais pas. Attends alec.. ton fils ? Ton fils avec qui ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Me dit pas que c'est la belle blonde que j'ai accosté tout a l'heure ? L'humaine aux yeux bleus ?

Je levais mes yeux vers lui, sa bouche formais un Oups avant qu'il ne disparaissent en laissant Alexandre qui riais toujours de la bêtise de Félix.

-T'es jaloux ! riais le petit môme.

-Pas du tout !

-Allez ! Avoue que tu aime ma mère.

-Si tu parle de son sang, oui. Répondis je.

-J'avouerais bien que son sang est délicieux, mais ton venin m'as toujours un peux empêché de le savourer a sa juste valeur. -je sourit- quand a elle, tu devrais avouer que tu n'aime pas juste son sang.

-L'éternité a s'ennuyer, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser. Répondis je en grimacant.

-Exactement l'éternité a s'ennuyer, tu peux très bien aimer. Dit il réfléchissant a plein régime.

-A ce qu'on m'en as dit tu n'aime pas tellement les chatouilles ! Le prévins je.

Il blanchit tout a coup sous mes paroles ,tandis que j'explosait d'un rire sonore. Quelques heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma violemment. Un corps se glissa -halletant- le long de la porte. Je me retournais vers ambre.

-Pourquoi t'es éssouflée ? Demandais je.

-Elle court vite, la brune !

-Ah, elle t'as amener au shopping ?

-MAMANNNNNNN ! cria Alexis en se jetant sur elle.

Quelques secondes après, Alexis souffla a l'oreille de sa mère :

-Maman j'ai faim.

Ils se lancèrent un regard complices et se retournèrent vers moi.

-Quoi ? Menquis-je.

-Tu crois que sa as bon goût, le sang de vampire, maman ? S'enquit Alexis.

Je les regardais avec les yeux ronds. HEIN ? Boire mon sang ? Non mais hé !

Surement en voyant ma tête, la mère et le fils explosèrent de rire.

Lorsque le petit s'endormit, je m'approcha de lui et le prit des bras de sa mère qui protesta. Je prit Alexis dans un bras, et Ambre de l'autre, ce fut sur cela, que je me mit a courir a vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la chambre qui leur avais étée atribuée ou je les déposa. Ambre étais assise sur le divan a regarder Alexis dormir sur le lit depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Il étais sérieux quand il voulais se nourrir sur moi ? Demandais je.

-Non.. Sinon il l'aurais fait.

Elle n'en dit pas plus.

POV SULPICIA

_-Oui ? Demandais je au combiné._

_-Maîtresse.. -soufflais la voix sanglotante de Jane- Je sais bien que je vais être gravement châtiée pour ce que je vais vous dire, mais je ne peux pas vous le cacher._

_-De quoi parles tu ma grande ? Demandais en en observant une robe bleue dans le magasin miteux a l'intérieur si richissime. _

_-Maîtresse.. Votre mari vous trompe.. ce matin, il m'as ordonner de partager sa couche, alors qu'avant, il le demandais a Heidi. Sanglotais le petit ange blond au combiné. _

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire que mon mari me trompent.. mais pourquoi retrouvais je parfois des tâches mouillées au sol lorsque je m'étais absentée ? Ce n'étais pas de l'eau, comme je tentais tellement de me persuader en vain. Et bien que j'en veuillent a mon mari ,je ne pouvais pas en vouloir a jane, elle avais obéis.

POV AMBRE

Le parc étais désert, lorsque j'y entrais. Enfin presque, une jeune fille étais assise sur le banc, m'approchant d'elle, elle m'avouai alors plusieurs choses auquelles je n'aurais jamais soupçonner.

POV EXTERNE

Cette jeune fille savais tout du monde vampirique, a présent, Ambre le savais. Mais lorsque la jeune fille lui déclara vouloir voir l'un deux, qui n'étais autre qu'Aro Volturi, Ambre ne le connaissait pas. Ce qui étonnais a un point irrémédiable Anita, une jeune femme qui devais avoirs dans les 18ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient d'une couleur de blée, beaucoup plus pâles que ceux d'Ambre, et ses yeux étaient bruns, bruns comme la nuit. Lorsqu'une haute ombre s'approcha, Ambre se retira, laissant l'homme qui devais être Aro avec Anita. Mais soudain, une femme sortit du château. Elle regarda avec mépris les deux personnes qu'Ambre venais de laisser, elle s'enfuit. Sulpicia ne supportais pas de voir que son mari en aimais une autre. Elle haïssait. Malgré des bruits de pas la suivant, Sulpicia s'enfuit du château. Lorsque l'ombre s'approcha d'elle, elle ne put éviter ce qui allais lui arriver.

POV AMBRE

Je marchais le long des jardins. Pourquoi Aro et cette Anita voulaient ils se voir ? Aro n'avais pas une femme ? J'avais su quelques informations sur les Volturi en entendant des conversations -malgré moi- mais toujours, je ne savais pas grand chose. Comme pourquoi les Volturi semblaient éviter le soleil. Ou bien pourquoi ils avaient une pièce -ou j'étais tombée sans faire exprès- ou étaient regroupées, brisées en deux, des armes qui semblaient faites de dents d'animaux.

POV HEIDI

Aro, étais entré au château avec une fille, elle se nommais Anita je crois. Enfin bon, lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il n'étais pas avec Dame. Sulpicia, Maître Aro m'avais regarder avec une de ces méchancetés que je crois que je n'en serais pas remise pour les prochains siècles a venir. Lorsque je croisait Alec, il m'ignorais. Hm..

-Alec ?

Aucune réponse. Je grognais tandis que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Félix.

-Félix ! Criais je.

-Quoi quoi quoi ? Grommelais-il.

-Pourquoi Aro as fait entrer une humaine dans le château ? M'écriais je.

-Sulpicia et maître Aro se sont séparés suite a une dispute, elle as découvert les infidélité de son mari et as quitter Volterra. Maître Aro c'est amouraché d'une humaine et ils viennent de partir pour un mois, Aro va demander la main de l'humaine, qui ne sera pas humaine pour longtemps. Répondit Démétri a la place de son ami qui ne semblais rien comprendre de la situation en entrant dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Je restais sur place, figée d'horreur.. Ce qui voulais surement dire.. Qu'Aro allais m'ignorer pendant sûrement des centaines d'années..

POV AMBRE

Alexis lisait un livre sur l'antiquité. Il étais très intéressé par l'histoire et les temps anciens. Et il fallait dire que les ouvrages qu'il lisait avaient l'air authentiques.. Et très vieux. J'avais été fière de lui, lorsque, du haut de ses 3 mois, il avais lu un livre pour la première fois, mais penser qu'elle fierté j'avais de voir qu'Alexis avais un niveau de lecture largement correct. Mais j'avais aussi peur.. Il grandissait si-vite .. voilà maintenant une semaine que nous étions a Volterra, demain, cela feras déjà huit jours, mais Alexis avais déjà pris 2 cm.. Et semblais un peux plus grand. Vers les 12 ans dirais je. Ce qui fut étrange, fut que sa croissance c'était diminuée de vitesse, il grandissait a présent a moitié moins qu'avant. Je me posait toujours la même question affolante : Allais il mourir plus vite qu'un humain ? La porte s'ouvrit. Alec entrais avec le diner pour Alexis. Je me figeais.. Une image m'apparut, suivie bientôt de nombreuses autres.. Je n'étais plus avec Alec et Alexis.. j'étais dans ces images.. Je sentais l'inquiétude d'Alec et mon fils a côté de moi. Mais j'étais plongée dans ces images si envoûtantes..

C'était un soir de pleine lune. Les pavés de la ville étaient allumés d'une étrange lueur. Les humains, vampires, fées se réunissaient autour d'une fontaine éclairée d'une lueur dorée. Lorsqu'on s'approchait, on voyais une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or voltiger autour d'une fontaine dont l'eau d'une couleur étrangement bleu azur se mouvais au rythme de la danse de la jeune femme. On raconte que lorsque la jeune fille s'arrêta de danser, l'eau retomba lourdement sur son corps frêle. Et avec un dernier regard a la lune. Elle s'écroula au sol. La lune, comme pour accueillir sa fille, se teintais d'une couleur orangée, pour que la jeune fille aux cheveux or se désintègrent en petites paillettes grises et s'envolent vers la lune qui laissa place aux rayons réchauffant du soleil, retournant bercer sa fille de ses rayons orangés. Un jour, la jeune fille revint sur terre, mais sa danse ne l'attirais plus. Personne ne venais la voir danser, ils avaient bien trop peur d'un quelconque danger qui n'existais évidemment pas. Triste, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or se mit alors a danser mélancoliquement sous les rayons inquiets de sa mère, la lune. Cette dernière, peinée de voir son unique fille, dans un tel état, la guida vers une cité disparue. Ce fut ainsi que tous les ans, lorsque la lune émettais une douce lueur rougeâtre, elle observais de ses longs rayons la jeune fille, dansant dans un pays inconnu. Et ce fut ainsi, que la jeune princesse aux cheveux ambres animais la Lune d'une joie la poussant a relâcher ses rayons rougeâtres. La légende rajoutais, que ces nuits ou la jeune fille dansait, les rayons de la Lune accomplissaient des miracles, allant jusqu'à guérir ceux méritant la vie. Mais un jour, son cousin, fils du soleil, jaloux de l'admiration qui portaient les habitants de la terre a la princesse de la lune, la demanda en mariage. La jeune fille croyais a une promesse d'amitié. Elle accepta. Le soir des noces, lorsque le prince du soleil l'embrassa, elle ne comprit pas la signification. Bien vite, il voulut en arriver a l'acte physique, épouvantée, la fille de la lune cria a sa mère a l'aide. Mais lorsque les rayons noirs de colère de la lune voulurent foudroyer le fils du soleil, il étais déjà parti, emmenant avec lui la virginité pure de la fille de la lune. Effondrée, la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés fit avorter son enfant, sa mère, la lune, ne put plus supporter de la voir ainsi effondré. Ainsi, elle fit oublier ses souvenirs a sa si belle fille, et la renvoya parmi les humains, la faisant renaître. La lune et le soleil se livrèrent ainsi un combat intensif lors des éclipse, pour ne pas que le fils du soleil ne retournent chercher sa fiancée. La jeune fille, retourna sur terre ainsi, a la recherche de son âme soeur. Sous le nom de Ambre. Ce fut ainsi que la lune attendit, elle attendit patiemment que sa fille trouva son amour. Celui qui lui ferais découvrir l'amour sous un jour nouveau, sans larmes, sans douleurs, et sans mensonges.


	7. Chapter 6 : Lorsque la victime s'éprends

_Pour obtenir le chapitre 7, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous demander des reviews.. Mais je vous promets que dès qu'il sera terminé, il seras directement mis en ligne. MANDY _

_Chapitre 6_

POV CAIUS

Marcus me disait sans cesse de ne pas faire attention a l'absence d'aro, qu'il me donnerais une bonne raison de sa disparition lorsqu'il reviendrais. Mais tout de même ! Abandonner Sulpicia, que Démétri -sois dit en passant- n'arrivais plus a localiser et partir avec une _humaine_ qui n'avais aucune importance.. et qui, de plus, aurais du être détruite pour avoir découvert notre secret. Bien bref, je ne m'en plaignais pas tant que cela, puisque quand Aro étais présent, il ne cessait de donner des ordres aux gardes et a moi même avec marcus. Maintenant que c'est moi qui ai -temporairement- pris sa place, tout le château étais calme -si on ne comptais pas le gros rire de Félix qui riais a ses propres blagues en essayant de faire rire Démétri-

POV ARO

Anita dormais a l'étage lorsque je descendais les grands escaliers de la villa des cullen. Lorsque nous roulions en fait pour aller sur l'île _des sept dunes_, une île ou je pensait que personne ne s'en prendrais a Anita, un éclair avais foudroyé la voiture, je m'étais sauvé a temps des flammes et avais extirpé de la voiture Anita qui tremblais de peur, elle faisait une crise d'asthme, alors, puisque nous étions près de Forks, je m'étais dirigée vers les la maison des Cullen ou carlisle avais pris soin d'Anita sans me poser de questions. Par contre, le reste de la famille m'avais questionner longuement, jusqu'à ce que je leur avouent mais j'aime Anita. Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent son nom, cela confirma leurs soupçons : c'était bien la fille qu'ils avaient recueillis quelques années auparavant lorsque nous étions venus a Forks pour Renesmée. Des petits pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, cela faisait a présent plusieurs heures que je pensait, lorsque Anita se laissa tomber sur mes genoux, elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de manger le plat que venais de lui apporter Esmée.

POV AMBRE

Lorsque, dans la matinée, j'étais sortie de ma transe, j'avouerais qu'Alexis étais très inquiet.. Bon.. j'avoue aussi.. Alec semblais l'être.. Mais bon, après ce petit incident, j'avais vu la fille du parc partir en trombes avec Aro dans une voiture, et je me questionnais bien sur la raison de leur départ précipité.. Alexis jouant avec une armoire a glace en rigolant a des blagues idiotes a quelques couloirs de là, je m'assit sur le divan, j'allais pouvoir harceler Alec pour qu'il m'avouent pourquoi Aro et cette Anita étaient partis si précipitamment. D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce, je fixait le mur, pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais dans mes pensées. Lorsque mon attention se reporta sur le beau brun a présent assis a côté de moi -qui relâchais un soupir las-

-Pourquoi ils sont partis si vite ? Demandais je sereinement.

Pourquoi est ce que je m'intéressait a la vie de ce château ? Tout simplement car il arrivais des fois ou je m'ennuyais, et d'autres ou je me sentais dans mon élément. Mais il ne répondais toujours pas. Ce fut, cette fois ci, a mon tour de soupirer. Me retournant vers lui, je lui embrassais doucement le coup. Il se figea, sa tête se tourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi ils sont partis si vite ? Répétais je en frissonnant.

Toujours aucune réponse. Lui faisant une mimique déçue, je me glissa sur ses genoux, a califourchon sur lui et tandis que mes lèvres passèrent d'une lenteur exagérée sur son coup, je détachais un bouton de son manteau noir -qu'il portais tous les jours- et inhalais son odeur. Ma main droite, sur sa cuisse, remonta lentement sur son torse, puis finirent, par s'entortiller dans ses cheveux. Il haletais.. moi aussi.. Pour l'inciter a parler, je déposait mes lèvres a la commissure des siennes..

-J.. j'étais.. la quand.. -il ronronna lorsque je lui embrassa l'oreille- elle étais.. avec les cull..en...et ell.. AMBRE ! -gémissait-il lorsque je fit courir mes doigts le long de son torse -

-Tait toi et continu ! Râlais je.

-Elle av..ais.. dispar..ue. Finit il dans un soupir de désir, la voix rauque.

Contente d'avoir les informations que j'avais voulu, je me décollais de lui souriante, seul problème ? Je crois que je l'avais trop.. excité ?

-Et pourquoi sont ils partis si précipitamment ? Demandais je pour tenter de lui faire oublier son « excitation », ce qui n'étais pas gagné.

Sa bouche vint se coller contre mon oreille, il mordilla mon lobe.

-Sa famille étais une meute de loups que des forces inconnues ont tuer, elle c'est enfuie avec Aro car il crois qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité ici, il l'aime..

Je frémis tout entière lorsque ses mains s'accrochèrent a mes hanches pour m'allonger sur le divan.. Divan ? Non.. Nous étions sur le lit.. Oh la la..

Lorsque sa bouche se dirigea dans mon coup, il lécha la plaie de ses passages, je frissonnai une nouvelle fois. Je crois que j'étais aller un peux trop loin pour le convaincre.. Son corps au dessus du mien ne pesait pas, comme par magnétisme, mon corps se souleva pour aller se coller au sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs, pas de soif non.. de _désir_.. _il me désirais d'une façon dont je n'avais pas eu le choix l'année dernière_.. sa bouche se scellais a la mienne tandis que sa langue se frayais un chemin jusqu'à la mienne qui alla a la rencontre de la sienne, lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, je ne put m'empêcher de gémir contre ses lèvres. Il sourit. Son corps se colla au mien sur le matelas. Son corps se souleva légèrement du mien et sa main droite vint sous mon tee-shirt.. Je haletais. Sa main se posa sur ma poitrine.. Je me raidis. Ce fut a ce moment là qu'il mit ses deux mains sur le matelas et se releva légèrement, tournant la tête vers la porte. Je tournais également la tête dans cette direction et y découvris un Alexis tout sourire. Il sautillais et semblais mort de joie.. Je fronçais les sourcils. Repoussant Alec comme je le put, malgré mon corps en feu (hm..) et me leva pour tenter de calmer Alexis, malheureusement il ne cessait de me poser des questions que je n'arrivais pas a comprendre. Je lançais un regard désespéré et énervé a Alec qui haussa les épaules et demanda a Alexis de parler plus calmement. Le petit oiseau dit alors d'un seul coup :

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Pas du t... répliquais je.. Malheureusement, Alexis, ayant deviné ma réponse plaqua une main sur ma bouche en souriant toujours et encore. Lorsqu'il relâchais sa main il se mit a courir vers Alec qui le prit dans ses bras alors qu'Alexis lui sautais dans les bras.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? Redemanda Alexis.

-Heu.. Je crois.. Enfin je sais pas.. Bafouillais Alec.

Tandis qu'Alexis descendais a terre, il se mit a courir dans toute la pièce en criant de joie. Décidant qu'il risquais de se faire mal, j'essaya de l'attraper, mais lorsque je faillit attraper son bras, je trébuchais et poussant un petit cri de surprise, je percutais Alec, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Je rougis en remarquant que j'étais maladroitement allongée au dessus de lui. Je tentais de me relever, mais avec un clin d'oeil a Alexis, il mit ses mains sur ma taille et m'empêchais de m'en aller. J'esquissai un grognement et le fusillais du regard.

-Lâche moi ! Grognais je les joues en feu.

-UN BIZOU UN BIZOU UN BIZOU ! Criais Alexis a côté.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, le vampire -l'armoire a glace- nous regardais, Alec et moi d'une drôle de façon. Jusqu'au moment ou il finit par dire en partant :

-Je ne dirais rien sur la façon dont je t'ai trouvé Alec, mais Maître Marcus veux te voir.

-Alexis, tu n'iras pas a cette fête !

-Mais maman.. me supplia il.

-Si je peux me permettre.. je pense que.. commençait Alec.

-Justement ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre ! Coupais je au vampire.

-Je suis son père ! S'offusquait-il.

-Je suis sa mère ! Répliquais je énervée.

-C'est mon père ! Répliquais Alexis d'un air innocent.

-BON VA Y, que propose tu ? Dis je a Alec tentant tant bien que mal de me calmer.

-Je propose qu'il aillent a cette fête, Félix le ramènera a sa chambre a 22h00 ou ils jouerons a des jeux de sociétés jusqu'à 22h30, puis, il dormiras dans la chambre de Félix, et ce dernier te le ramènera demain matin.

-Admettons. Et qui me prouve qu'il respecteras ces horaires ? Demandais je sceptique.

-Félix est sérieux.. tu ne le connais pas .. laisse lui faire ses preuves.. me sourit Alexis.

Je soupirais et acceptais tandis qu'Alexis filais en courant vers la chambre de l'armoire a glace avant que je ne changent de décision. M'appuyant contre le mur, je sifflais a Alec :

-Tu m'énerve !

-Pourquoi je t'énerve ? S'enquit il faussement.

-Tu as donner raison a Alexis ! Répliquais je.

-Mais il as le droit de s'amuser. Répondais il sereinement.

-S'amuser oui, mais comme quelqu'un de son âge ! Puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse moi tranquille ! Râlais je toujours contre mon mur.

Je m'inquiétais tellement pour Alexis que je devais rester en place, malheureusement, droite comme un piquet, c'était pas simple de m'empêcher de courir partout.. Traversant la pièce, toujours en murmurant des insultes -envers Alec bien-sûr- Je m'allongea ainsi sur le lit, fixant le plafond avec un air que j'imaginais plein d'inquiétude au visage. Des mains froides poussèrent mes jambes et Alec s'assit sur le bord du lit, d'où il poussa un petit rire machiavélique. Mais a peine avais-je eu le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction que déjà je me tortillais dans tous les sens, me retenant de rire sous les chatouilles qu'Alec m'infligeais.

Je tentais de me retirer de ses mains expertes mais malheureusement pour moi, il ne se laissa pas abattre et il continua a me torturer ainsi. A un moment donné, je crus mourir lorsque ses yeux restèrent figés sur mon soutien, car mon tee shirt venais de glisser.. Lorsque mes mains réajustèrent mon habit en tremblant, je faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Je n'aimais pas ce regard pervers avec le quel il venais de me regarder, ce regard que j'avais aperçu l'année dernière, LA soirée ou je l'ai rencontrer dans cette rue sombre.. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue, tournant mon visage vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Sa peau étais fraiche et douce.

Une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue, tournant mon visage vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Sa peau étais fraiche et douce. Ses lèvres contre les miennes ne pouvaient a présent plus me rassasier. Je n'étais peux être pas dans mon état normal, mais je me sentais bien. De mes lèvres, j'emprisonnais celle inférieure d'Alec, le retournant pour me mettre au dessus de lui. Mes dents mordillèrent sa lèvres tandis qu'il entrouvris la bouche. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et chercha la mienne, pendant un petit moment, je m'amusais a la faire chercher, a lui refuser ce baiser en évitant sa langue, mais bien vite le désir fut bientôt de retour et ma langue alla s'entrechoquer a celle d'Alec. Nos souffles se mêlèrent, sa bouche se scella a la mienne tandis que sa langue fit tanguer la mienne, cherchant a me dominer et l'aspirer dans sa bouche. Mais finalement ,cette lutte acharnée s'arrêta. Sa main droite, auparavant posée avec acharnement sur les draps -qui étaient légèrement déchirés- vint se poser sur ma clavicule, la caressant du bout des doigt, puis glissèrent sur ma poitrine, qu'il effleura a peine, ce qui me fit pousser un grognement de frustration . Il souriais contre mes lèvres. Sa bouche déviais sur ma mâchoire, ou il déposait un simple baiser pour aller se diriger a mon oreille, ou il mordilla mon lobe. Sa langue vint descendre le long de ma mâchoire, et déviais dans mon coup, a la marque qu'il avais crée, qu'il me léchais consciencieusement. Un faible gémissement m'échappais tandis que sa main continua son chemin sur mon vendre et se logea sous mon chandail, contre la chaleur de mon ventre, ce qui me fit frissonner. Un ronronnement s'échappa de son torse lorsqu'il retira ma chemise. Les boutons, ayant uns a uns lâchés sous la pression de ses doigts sur eux, étaient éparpillés au sol, et ma chemise, finie en lambeaux, ne me couvrais plus tellement. Il finit alors de l'achever et la lança loin dans la pièce. Ses yeux noirs se refixèrent pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sur ma poitrine avec désir. Lorsque sa langue froide et humide se posait sur mon soutien, je me raidis. J'avais envie de lui.. Cette révélation n'en étais pas vraiment une, puisque je le savais depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ses yeux noirs emplis d'une étincelle de désir se fixèrent sur moi longuement, avant d'atteindre mon regard, mes yeux dans les siens, ce que j'y vit me laissait sur place, figée, il me désirais, mais pas seulement.. il..il.. son regard se détachai du mien au moment ou ses mains se glissèrent derrière mon dos pour défaire mon soutien, il le laissa tomber au bas du lit et embrassait mon sein gauche. Sa langue vint en faire le contour d'une démarche libre et lente Je me sentais fondre de secondes en secondes, lorsque cet homme posait ses mains sur moi.. Je ne pouvais résister. Était ce du a son statut de vampire ? Je ne pense pas ! Je n'en pouvais plus, et le fait qu'il n'étais pas prêt a abréger ma délicieuse torture m'achevais tellement bien qu'un petit gémissement m'échappais. Je bénissait a ce moment la les vampires d'avoir fait insonoriser les murs (comment elle le sait ? Elle l'as entendu dire par le vampire qui s'était fait des -vraies- idées lorsqu'elle avais un peux trop usé de ses charmes sur Alec). Je le repoussa légèrement et me mit au dessus de lui, soulagée de ne plus ressentir de désir pourtant si délicieux, mais dont l'agaçante chose étais que le plaisir restais a un niveau assez.. bas.. Mes mains s'attachèrent a son manteau noir, que je défit, dont les boutons se délogèrent de leur emplacement uns a uns, pour finir par laisser place a la vue d'une chemise grise foncée. Il se souleva, s'asseyant sur le lit, pour me permettre de lui enlever, je m'asseyais sur lui a califourchon. Je fit donc glisser son manteau le long de ses bras, et le laissai tomber au bas du lit, ma main s'attaqua alors a sa chemise, mais trop pressé, monsieur l'arracha directement en lançant les lambeaux plus loin. Mes mains se posèrent lourdement sur sa ceinture, lorsque je la défit, je baissai les yeux, les lèvres d'Alec s'attaquèrent a mon coup tandis que mon regard étonné se posait sur son érection. Relevant les yeux sous une vague de chaleur me traversant, il défit mon jean et le retirais lentement, me soulevant, le faisant passer le long de mes jambes. Je retirais ensuite son jean, qui fit sa course au bas du lit lui aussi. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes, je m'amusais un petit moment a ne pas vouloir les lui donner, mais lorsque sa main arracha le dernier tissus qui me séparait de lui, mes lèvres se posèrent avec acharnement sur les siennes, sa langue vint caresser la mienne, mes mains s'accrochèrent a son boxer. L'agrippant, je l'arrachais. Son souffle haletant sur mon coup me rendais la tâche plus difficile dans mes essai de garder la tête froide. Ou du moins, d'avoir quelques idées claires. Ses mains vinrent se loger contre mes reins, il me colla violemment a lui. Mes lèvres se logèrent sur son torse, ou je laissa ma langue s'aventurer. Dessinant le haut de ses épaules. Il grogna. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les miennes lorsqu'un nouveau ronronnement lui échappa. Assise a califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur mes hanches, il me fit le pénétrer en guidant mes hanches de ses mains. Lorsqu'il fut en moi, nous échappâmes un soupir de contentement en presque parfaire synchronisation. Doucement, et surement, mes mains allèrent s'accrocher a ses épaules, je commença a me mouvoir sur lui. Le sentir en moi me faisait toujours un peux mal puisque ce n'étais que ma deuxième fois, mais la plénitude m'emplissant rivalisait. Ses mains toujours sur mes hanches accompagnèrent mes mouvements, m'aidant dans ma maladresse. Ma tête alla se loger sur son épaule, Plus je faisait mes vas-et-viens, plus j'avais de mal a respirer. Il se raidis sous moi, s'allongea, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées, toujours au dessus de lui, j'augmentai la cadence et ses mains se refermèrent plus vivement sur mes hanches.

-Ambre.. grogna il.

Ma respiration se fit plus haletante, la sienne, plus rauque. Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il se déversa en moi. Quelques secondes après, il fut remis de son orgasme, mais j'allais venir, je le sentais, malheureusement, la force n'y étais pas vraiment. Semblant comprendre lui aussi, ses mains, bien que tremblante, renforcèrent mes mouvements sur lui, mes parois, doublement titillées, commencèrent a se refermer sur lui, Son souffle s'accéléra une nouvelle fois. Il me renversa alors et reprit mes mouvements, j'avais du mal, beaucoup de mal a ne pas crier. Et lorsque je cria, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Alec.

-ALECCC.. criais-je.

Ce fut après cela, qu'il me donna un coup de rein qui m'acheva, et je me refermais violemment sur lui, criant par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il déversa la tête en arrière avec un petit cri, qu'il peinais apparemment a retenir, il se déversa une nouvelle fois en moi, puis s'écroula sur moi, se retirant de moi, son souffle haletant dans mon coup se fit de plus en plus calme au fil des minutes -des heures?-. Il se laissa tomber a côté de moi sur le matelas, lorsque ma respiration fut calmée, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi, un drap se posa sur nos corps nus et son autre bras vint reprendre sa place autour de ma taille, me collant a lui, je posai ma tête sur son torse, mon bras gauche l'entourant, mes yeux se refermèrent doucement, et je me sentis sombrer dans un sommeil calme et reposant.

Lorsque le petit matin m'éblouis. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, encore fatiguée de la veille plutôt.. Agitée.. Sa main droite, qui s'entortilla a mes longs cheveux blonds, finit de me convaincre que je.. je l'ai.. je l'aimais. Je relevais doucement mon visage vers lui, son sourire m'éblouis, mais pire encore.. Sa peau scintillais.. Un doux rayon de soleil, portant quelques reflets sur ma peau, le faisait briller. Ma main sortit des draps et se dirigea vers sa joue qui brillais, pourtant si lisse. Sa main a elle continua a faire des cercles sur mon dos. Me redressant un peux, je déposait mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit presque instantanément et sa langue vint chercher la mienne tandis qu'il me renversa et se retrouva a moitié penché sur moi. Son souffle dévia sur mon coup et il remonta les draps sur ma poitrine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je lançai une regard affolée a Alec tandis qu'Alexis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, nous sauta dessus, il se blottis contre moi, a travers les draps, puis tendis sa main a Alec, qui la prit dans sa grande main et Alexis l'attira contre lui, nous nous retrouvâmes donc, tous les trois, Alec s'allongea confortablement a côté de moi et attira Alexis entre nous deux. Je caressait le bout du nez au petit démon et lui demandais :

-Tu as bien respecté tes horaires ?

-Bien sûr maman.

Je lui souris et il demanda, de nouveau plein d'énergie.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et chuchota :

-Je crois..

-Moi j'en suis sûr. Souffla la voix d'alec a mon oreille. Avant de mettre sa main gauche sur les yeux d'Alexis qui se débattis, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de se redresser et se pencher vers Alexis, pour le chatouiller, pendant qu'il tentais de s'enfuir sous l'emprise de ses rires incontrôlables. Lorsqu'il put se libérer, il courut hors de la pièce et s'enfuit en riant aux éclats, claquant la porte en passant. Le visage d'Alec se positionna au dessus de mien, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient encore plus de charme. Je le renversait et me fourrais dans ses bras, blottie contre lui. Je restais ainsi, plusieurs minutes, a respirer son odeur que je n'arrivais pas a identifier, imaginant un soupçon de vanille et peux être aussi de cannelle. Puis, vint le moment ou je devais lui poser la question qui me torturais depuis plusieurs minutes..

-Alec..l'appelais je.

-Mh.. Répondais il.

-Tu.. enfin.. Je veux dire..

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur les miens, je rougis et demanda d'une traite en détournant le regard :

-Tu t'est protégé ?

Relevant prudemment les yeux vers lui, je vit qu'il avais froncé les sourcils, il me lança un regard interrogatif.

-Est ce que hier soir, tu as mis une protection ?

Il sembla comprendre a ce moment là. Un soupir d'inquiétude m'échappais. Je me levai alors, ignorant son regard sur ma chute de rein, et allant dans le dressing, je m'habillai et lui lançai des affaires qu'il enfila. Puis, je me coiffai et me maquillai pour masquer ma peau assez rosée. Décidant que je me doucherais en rentrant, il y avais plus urgent. J'allais enfiler un léger manteau lorsqu'il m'arrêta et me demandais .

-Ou tu va ? Tu ne vas pas fuir par hasard ?

-Non, je vais a la pharmacie. Répondis je gênée.

-Pour faire quoi ? Demandais il.

-Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte ! Répondis je calmement en finissant d'enfiler mon manteau. Me dirigeant vers la porte, je remarqua qu'il me suivait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Je t'accompagne. Répondais il comme si c'était normal. Sortant de la pièce, je me hâta de quitter le château et une fois a l'extérieur, je frissonna, son bras vint entourer ma taille et m'attira contre lui, ou mes tremblements se coupèrent, contre lui, son manteau me tenais a température un temps soit peu normale. Arrivé devant la pharmacie, nous entrâmes, la femme a la caisse étais assez vieille, me dirigeant vers les étalages, je chercha la pilule du lendemain des yeux, et lorsque je la trouvai, je la prit et me dirigea vers la caisse, la vieille femme, en voyant l'emballage, me regarda, puis fixa Alec. Puis sourit.

-Vous savez comment cela marche ? Me demanda elle.

Je secouais légèrement la tête, pour signifier que non. Et c'est avec un vrai soulagement que je l'écoutais me dire que je devais la prendre une seule fois .Puis elle me demanda quand nous avions.. enfin voilà quoi.. Lorsque j'eus répondu hier soir, son sourire s'agrandit et elle me dit alors que ca devrais aller. Sortant de la pharmacie, j'avalai la pilule, un verre d'eau a la main, et grimaça légèrement sous le goût infecte. Alec se mit derrière moi et m'enlaça, puis me fit asseoir sur un banc, les nuages cachaient le soleil, ce qui arrangeais Alec, puisque à ce qu'il m'avais dit, la loi vampirique interdisait de sortir en plein soleil, lorsque nous nous étions approchés de la pharmacie et qu'il avais sa capuche -qu'il venais d'enlever-. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Plusieurs minutes après, nous finîmes par entrer au château, une belle blonde s'approcha et dit a Alec qu'un certain Marcus voulais le voir. Alec hocha la tête et prit la petite blonde dans ses bras, vexée, je me libérais de sa main et me dirigeais seule vers ma chambre ou, y entrant, je vit Alexis qui me prit dans ses bras heureux, je lui sourit et lui dit calmement que je comptais aller prendre une douche, il aquiesça et m'attendis dans la chambre, lorsque je ressortit de la salle de bain, je m'étais figée en voyant Alec, il osait revenir alors qu'il avais prit une blonde dans ses bras ? -j'aurais penser pareil si elle étais brune ou rousse-. Bref, je me dirigeais vers Alexis et le prit dans mes bras en lui souriant. Alec me dit alors ignorant mon malaise :

-Ma soeur et moi allons partir pour un état pluvieux de Washington pour une semaine, Maître Marcus exige que toi et Alexis nous suiviez. Donc nous partons tous les quatre dans deux heures, Jane c'est chargée de prendre des affaires pour toi ambre, et pour Alexis.

Je le regardais sans rien dire. La blondinette ? Sa soeur ? Un sourire sincère -cette fois ci- s'incrusta sur mes lèvres. Et, lorsque l'heure fut venue, Alexis et moi suivîmes Alec le long des couloirs, jusqu'à l'extérieur ou attendais une voiture, la petite blonde côté conducteur, Alexis étais fatigué, me mettant donc a l'arrière, je le fit s'allonger sur la banquette et posai sa tête sur mes genoux, lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tandis que, Alec a l'avant, parlais avec sa soeur tandis que celle ci me regardais dans le rétroviseur. Malheureusement, ils parlaient bien trop bas pour que je ne puissent les entendre..


	8. Chapitre 7 : Si je t'aimais

La voiture étais bien silencieuse. Ambre semblais perdue dans ses pensées, Alexis endormi, Démétri me fixait a travers le rétroviseur et Alec semblais lui aussi dans ses pensées, jetant de temps a autres des regards a Ambre, ce qui m'énervais. Comment cette fille avais elle pu prendre ma place ? Avant, mon frère restais tout le trajet a me fixer, normalement, il me donnais la main, normalement, parfois, lorsqu'il me vexais, il m'embrassais, et cette fille étais la, normalement, Alec aurais du passer tout son temps avec moi. J'en voulais a Aro pour l'avoir envoyer, pour avoir envoyer Alec chercher cette fille. Cela m'avais porté tout le négatif. Avant Alec étais a moi, maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'il étais a elle.. Quelque chose ne tournais pas rond chez elle, et je comptais bien le connaître. Démétri posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur moi. Et un petit gigotement se fit entendre a côté de lui, le gamin s'éveillais. Mais lorsque je tournais la tête vers Ambre, qui ne réagissait pas, ce que j'y découvrit me fit piler avec la voiture, je me garais sur le bas côté, tous les yeux se tournèrent sur moi, je me retournais sur mon siège et fixai Ambre, que tout le monde fixa, elle ne bougeais toujours pas, le regard dans le vide, une expression d'horreur et de douleur dans ses pupilles.

POV AMBRE

-Ambre chérie, tu viens a ma fête ce soir ?

-Chelsy, non j'pense pas !

-Maiiiis, t'es ma meilleure amie, tu peux pas me laisser tomber !

Je soupirais.

-Bon.. a condition que personne m'accostent, sinon, j'me taille, compris ? La prévins je.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Répondais elle surexcité.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle le voulais, elle obtenais ce qu'elle voulais, et moi, je le lui donnais, bien évidemment.

Je raccrochais mon GSM et descendais les escaliers, allant derrière ma mère, je la serra dans mes bras avant de lui demander :

-Dis, Chelsy veux que je l'accompagnent a une fête, tu voudrais bien me laisser y aller ?

-Seulement si tu rentre avant minuit ! Prévint elle.

-Promis ! Lui dis je en lui déposant un baiser bruyant sur la joue avant de remonter a ma chambre pour me préparer. Je me glissai dans la douche, et lorsque j'en ressortit, je me séchai ainsi que mes cheveux. Remontant ces derniers sur ma tête, je les laissait retomber sur mes épaules, accrochant une pince pour les tenir dans la même position tout a long de la soirée, je me les bouclais et commença a me maquiller, n'ayant pas du tout envie de me maquiller comme toutes les autres pimbêches -c'est a dire en Mickey-, je me maquillais légèrement, au naturel, et mit une simple touche de mascara par dessus le tout, enfilant ensuite une robe verte émeraude, je mis des ballerines d'une couleur toute aussi identique a celle de la robe et fut assez satisfaite du résultat.

Les hautes parleurs hurlaient, le DJ étais acclamé de mes comparse. C'était a m'en donner une migraine effrayante. Des mains se posèrent sur ma taille et une voix a mon oreille me chuchotais :

-Salut Bébé, t'es libre ce soir ? Pas'ke mon lit, il t'es ouvert 24h/24 poupée.

Je me retournais et évitais le baiser qu'il voulais me voler, reculant, il s'approcha, ses potes arrivèrent et rièrent avec lui.

-Hé Danck, j'crois qu'en fait, la beauté, elle veux qu'tu la suivent !

Ils ricanèrent et me retournant, je me mit a marcher a vitesse assez forcée vers la sortie, une fois a l'extérieur, je me rappelais avec malheur que ma mère m'avais forcée a mettre des chaussures talons, de plus.. ils devaient bien bon faire 9cm.. Je marchais a l'extérieur, la porte s'ouvrit sur les pervers. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois et accélérais l'allure, je n'arriverais pas a les semer. Mes chaussures m'empêchaient d'accélérer et si cela continuais ainsi, ils allaient vraiment pouvoir me coincer. Laissant tomber mes escarpins au sol, j'entendis un mec dire :

-Hé les mec, la meuf elle veux faire cendrillon..

Nouveau éclat de rire de leur part, je commença a courir a travers la ville, mes pieds meurtris n'étaient pas ce qui m'importaient le plus, a l'angle d'une rue, je me glissais dans une petite ruelle, ils passèrent. Ils ne m'avaient pas vus. Je me relevais, je me figeais. Une main froide vint se poser sur ma bouche, je me débattais autant que je le pouvais, mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'arrivais délibérément pas a me libérer de cet homme. Lorsqu'il me retourna vers lui, me plaquant au mur, je le sentit relever ma robe et plusieurs minutes, minutes ou je dut supporter la douleur de son acte immoral.. ce fut dans un dernier cri de douleur, je le sentis déverser sa semence en moi. Il s'écarta, un sourire malveillant au visage, me laissant ainsi sur le sol, effondré. Il m'avais violée. Quoi que j'aurais pu tenter pour me sauver, cet homme m'avais infliger ce que les autres pervers voulaient me faire.. Comment la vie peux elle être si injuste ? Comment peux on la remercier alors qu'elle n'apporte que pièges et douleur ? Mon seul souhait, fut de mourir.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

POV JANE

Après le petit incident du choc de voir Ambre si triste, Alec avais serré les dents, comme mécontent, me semblais il, et m'avais ordonné de reprendre la route, bien que je ne soient pas très enchantée de sa soudaine mauvaise humeur, je supporta donc et continua ma route jusqu'à un hôtel ou nous dûmes nous arrêter, puisque le môme avais faim. Lorsque je m'arrêtais, je sortit de la voiture, ainsi que Démétri ,qui porta le gamin encore a moitié endormi, la fille ne bougeais toujours pas, Alec ouvrit sa portière, et tandis que je fronçais les sourcils -mécontente-, il la prit dans ses bras et nous siffla qu'il devais lui parler. Il l'amenai donc dans l'hôtel, tandis que moi, Démétri et le môme allions réserver dans le restaurant a côté.

POV AMBRE

Lorsque je put reprendre conscience d'où j'étais, je commença a me débattre en sentant les bras d'Alec autour de moi, je lui sifflais :

-Lâche moi.

Mais il ne répondit pas et je me sentit tombée sur un lit. Il s'assit sur le Divan, face a moi tandis que je faisait tout pour l'éviter du regard, n'importe quoi m'aurais été une bonne excuse pour m'enfuir a toute jambe s'il étais humain, malheureusement, a peine un pas aurais je, autant 30 il en aurais fait.

-Tu as pensé a l'année dernière c'est sa ? Demanda il, semblant s'adoucir.

Je ne put en supporter plus et mit mon visage dans mes mains, je laissait mes larmes envahir dans un silence des plus complets mes joues. Ses bras froids m'entourèrent ,j'aurais voulu m'éloigner, mais son souffle a mon oreille me figea :

-Je sais bien que tu me prends pour un abrutis, mais crois moi, si je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurais tuée dès que je t'avais trouvée, chez toi. Je t'aurais tuée et j'aurais juste emporter ton fils. Ce n'est pas le cas.. puisque tu est la.. Finit il par chuchoter dans mon coup.

Je ne répondais pas, tentant toujours de m'éloigner de lui.

-Il n'y as pas besoin d'être télépathe ou bien de faire de l'empathie pour le savoir Ambre, je t'aime, même Jane l'as ressenti..

Mais je me sentais tellement fatiguée, tellement exténuée, et amoureuse, que je me laissa bercer par ses bras. Sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves. Seul sa présence me rassurais, bien que je fut consciente que j'aurais du le fuir..

La villa des sois-dit-en Cullen arriva très vite a ma vision, Alexis discutais avec Alec, qui étais passé a l'arrière, entre moi et mon fils, sous demande de celui-ci. C'était un vrais diablotin.. mon Alexis.. Alec avais passé un de ses bras autour de ma taille et de temps au autre, un frisson me parcourais. Les vampires descendirent de la voiture, j'en fit de même. Devant la porte, ce fut Jane qui ouvrit, un homme blond, qui ne devais avoir que dans les 18ans, aux cheveux lui retombant légèrement sur les épaules, nous ouvrit. Le vampire me fixait, moi et Alexis. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, une forte étreinte me prit par la taille, Alec , de son autre bras, il tint Alexis par le dos, le serrant contre lui et lançant un grognement d'avertissement au Cullen, moi, j'étais a l'aise, lorsque nous entrâmes, tous les vampires aux yeux jaunes nous fixèrent bizarrement. Une petite fille, qui avais pourtant l'air d'un vampire, rougis en nous voyant et s'avança vers nous, une femme, qui semblais très attachée a ceux qui l'entouraient, que j'identifiais comme la femelle alpha du clan, vint vers nous avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Tien.. Il semblerais que vous ayez aussi un hybride. Qui sont les parents ? S'extasiait elle en parlant d'Alexis.

-Alec et Ambre. Répondais froidement Jane.

Je me sentais fixée, mais tout ce que je sut faire, fut de serrer la main de mon fils dans la mienne, qui vint se blottir contre moi.


	9. Chapter 8 : Brise Éternelle

POV AMBRE

-Alec et Ambre. Répondais froidement Jane.

Je me sentais fixée, mais tout ce que je sut faire, fut de serrer la main de mon fils dans la mienne, qui vint se blottir contre moi. C'est lorsque je tournais la tête vers Alec que je vit qu'il me fixait aussi, détournant la tête je reportais mon attention a Alexis.

Le soir arriva bien vite. La froideur de la nuit envahis bien vite la grande villa, assise sur le divan, je tenais Alexis sur mes genoux, qui parlais tranquillement a Esmée. Depuis que nous étions entrés dans la villa, Alec se tenais distant. J'avais toutes les peines du monde a adresser quelques politesses aux vampires, et ils s'en rendaient bien compte. La douce Esmée proposa a Alexis d'aller se coucher a l'étage, ainsi je suivit mon fils qui monta dans une chambre, guidée par Esmée, je ne regardais pas une seule seconde Alec, il voulais jouer l'ignorant et bien grand bien lui fassent. Alexis se glissa dans les draps et me serra contre lui. Relevant sa petite tête vers moi, il me chuchota :

-Maman.. tu va leur dire ?

-De quoi mon ange ? Demandais je avec une pointe d'inattention.

-Tu va leur dire que tu est..

Je posa ma main sur sa bouche doucement, coupant sa phrase, menant ma bouche a son oreille j'y souffla :

-Chut.. ne dit rien.. tout le monde peut entendre, n'oublie pas que tu n'est pas totalement comme moi, tu est aussi comme lui..

Ce fut ainsi qu'il tomba doucement dans le souffle des rêves. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes après avoir entendu la porte d'en bas claquer doucement, puis des voix s'éloigner.

POV ALEC

Dix minutes, dix minutes que je tournais en ronds, les autres venant de partir a la frontière de la réserve des chiens, je restais en la malheureuse compagnie d'Edward Cullen. Une voix a l'étage nous parvint.

-Maman.. tu va leur dire ? Chuchota la petite voix timbrée de mon fils,

-De quoi mon ange ? Demandais mon amour avec inattention. Pensait elle a moi ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je l'espérais..

-Tu va leur dire que tu est..

Sa phrase se coupa a ce moment là. Elle lui chuchota :

-Chut.. ne dit rien.. tout le monde peut entendre, n'oublie pas que tu n'est pas totalement comme moi, tu est aussi comme lui..

Je ressassais ces paroles étranges tandis que la respiration d'Alexis se fit plus calme a l'étage. Sous le regard attentif de Cullen, je mit un bon moment perdu dans mes pensées, que voulais dire Alexis par : « que tu est ? ». Je ne savais pas, mais lorsque l'immonde voix du végétarien m'atteignis, il chuchota pour ne pas risquer de réveiller mon demi-vampire a l'étage :

-Alors, vous êtes ensemble ou c'est juste pour l'expérience d'un enfant a demi-immortel ?

-Juste une expérience. Dis je a regrets.

-Une expérience, hein ! S'énerva une petite voix carillonneuse dans les escaliers, je voulut m'approcher d'elle mais elle m'en dissuada d'un simple regard. Elle semblais triste, déçue, ou du moins étais ce que laissait transparaître son visage, car ses yeux étaient deux puits bleus sans fond. Aussi sombres et dénués de sentiments qu'une pierre, pierre tout de même magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient doux, je me remémorais le dernier moment ou elle avais du se laver les cheveux, mais n'y parvint pas, je ne pouvais pas penser ainsi alors que je venais de faire une énorme erreur, et tout cela a cause de Cullen.

-Une expérience. Répéta elle en continuant de descendre les escaliers.

-C'est ce qu'il as dit. Renforça Cullen avec un regard méprisant envers moi, je lui grognais dessus, mais elle se mit face a moi, apparemment mécontente.

-Une expérience ! Affirma t-elle cette fois ci.

-Je..Ambre c'est pas ce que je volais dire je..

-Ouais laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux. Finit elle avant de remonter les escaliers d'un pas lent et lourd.

-Content ? Grognais je envers Cullen.

-Apparemment oui. Que de joie de voir le grand Alec Volturi, tortionnaire adulé se faire donner une leçon par une presque-humaine.

-Pardon ? Demandais je.

-Ah tu t'excuse.. voyons.. recommence ? Se réjouis il.

-Je ne m'excuse pas. Fis je assez occupé par le souffle non rythmé de ma douce en haut.. si je pouvais encore oser l'appeler ainsi..

-Bon.. puisque tu y tiens, je le répète : Tu t'es fait donner la leçon par une presque-humaine, et sa m'amuse..

-Presque-humaine ? M'exclamais je.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Demanda il surpris.

Ce fut a partir de ce moment là que je put essayer de lui retirer toutes les informations que je voulais avoir, mais malheureusement, il ne donnais aucune explications a ce qu'il venais de me dire. Je me sentais perdu, perdu et coupable de ce que j'avais fait subir a Ambre.. Je ne suis pas un vampire, non, je suis un être sans cœur, je suis Alec Volturi, un terrible sadique, dans la peau d'un vampire gentil et doux. L'amour étais il fait pour moi ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais ce que je savais, ce dont j'étais sure a tout prit, étais que j'aimais Ambre de tout mon être, et que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise.

POV EXTERNE

Deux longs jours pour les habitants et hôtes de cette villa venaient de commencer. Les heures leurs paraissaient plus longues que d'habitude. Les gardes s'ennuyaient fermement. Les seuls Volturi qui s'amusèrent et furent ravis de leur voyage furent Aro et Anita. Ambre s'efforçant de ne pas quitter la chambre, seul endroit ou elle ne croisait pas Alec. Ce dernier tentais en vain de la croiser le plus possible, il s'excusait sans arrêt et tentais milles façons de rattraper sa bêtise, malheureusement pour lui, Ambre restais muette a toutes ses paroles et faisait en sorte de l'éviter au maximum.

POV ALEC

La tête entre les mains, je restais figé telle une statue sur le divan du grand salon de la belle villa blanche. Ambre refusait fermement de me voir, et elle nous cachais quelque chose, depuis qu'elle avais entendu les idioties que j'avais dit a Cullen malgré moi, elle m'évitais et lorsque je m'approchais d'elle, elle se figeais, comme me repérant, ce qui est normalement impossible pour la race humaine, se retourne, me fixe, puis s'en va. Et moi je restais figé comme un imbécile a ressasser ma connerie. Lorsqu'un petit bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers, ce que je vit me laissa sur place,

POV AMBRE

Elle m'appelle .. Elle m'attire.. Quand est ce que j'allais enfin la rencontrer ? Lueur écarlate.. Mes pas se dirigèrent d'une légèreté déconcertante vers les escaliers, je les descendais pas a pas. Lentement, ma vue fut bien vite recouverte d'un voile noir, de faibles silhouettes se dessinèrent dans mon horizon. Lentement je continuais, je n'avais pas besoin de me tenir a la rampe des immenses escaliers blancs. Des chuchotis se firent entendre, une main se posa sur mon bras, Alexis.. Je me figeais. Oh non..

POV ARO

Toc toc toc.

TOC toc toc

TOC TOC toc

TOC TOC TOC

BOUM BOUM BOUM

-QUOI ? Hurlais je a travers la porte.

-Maître, Venez vite voir !

Le corps en sueur de ma compagne, Anita, me rappela a l'ordre après ces paroles qui m'énervaient au plus haut point, mes gardes savaient depuis qu'Anita étais mienne que je refusait et détestait littéralement que l'on ne me dérangent lorsque j'étais avec ma femme dans ma chambre, mais si ils étaient venu jusqu'à insister autant de fois.. cela avais intérêt de valoir la peine. Lorsque je me levais m'habillant a la hâte, tout comme ma compagne, nous allâmes au salon, ou régnais un silence de plomb. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, je restais comme mes égaux, figé.

POV AMBRE

Boum Boum Boum Boum Boum

Mon coeur cessa a ce moment la, légers claquements argentés se terminant en parfait crescendo. Le silence semblais interminable, rien ne semblais vouloir déranger le phénomène m'emplissant. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, je relevais la tête, me retournais, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je me mit a les regarder, uns a uns, choqués, étonnés, apeurés.. Le mieux fut celui d'Alec, triste, déçu, heureux, tendre, amoureux, haineux, apeuré.. Que des mélanges.. Je me reprit, les lâchant du regard, je fixa mon fils, un petit sourire sur le visage, il entortillais ses doigts a mes longs cheveux blonds, a présent lisses. Les Volturi furent les premiers a se défiger, tous se placèrent devant leurs maîtres, un simple petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge, enflammée.

Tous se mirent en position de défense tous sauf Alec. Aro s'exclama, alarmé :

-Alec approche toi.

Mais je fut plus rapide que lui, et fut d'un seul mouvement face a mon amour personnel. « M'aime tu toujours ? » chuchotais je a son oreille. « Ou as tu toujours aussi honte pour l'avouer »finis je. Il ne répondais toujours pas, tendu. Un petit rictus amusé apparut sur mon visage autrefois si timide.

POV ALEC

Elle se recula lentement. Accentuant mon malaise, plus elle s'éloigna, plus une nausée emplissait ma gorge. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle quitta la villa que je retrouva mes esprits, mon regard se posa directement sur Alexis, mon expression au fin masque froid fut fissuré. Ce n'étais pas mon fils ! Pas CA ! Ses cheveux bruns tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux, de fines oreilles perçaient la barrière de ses cheveux, ses yeux rouges et sa peau pâle contrastaient a la nature de sa mère.. Il n'étais pas mi humain mi vampire, il étais comme elle.. comme elle et comme moi. Il se retourna, avec une petite moue triste et me chuchota d'une voix carillonnée :

-Tu as beaucoup déçu maman. Voyons voir combien de temps tu tiendra a ton propre jeux.

Et il quitta la pièce.

POV AMBRE

Assise sur un carré d'herbes. Je regardais distraitement passer et repasser des milliers d'êtres invisibles aux humains, aux vampires, petites bêtes miniatures telles des lucioles multicolores. Comment avais il pu dire qu'il ne m'aimais pas ? Comment.. comment.. Les rayons orangés/rouge de la lune soulevée haut dans le ciel, aspirèrent tout doucement mes faiblesses, retirant toutes mes craintes, je me sentis ré oublier. De quoi souffrais je déjà ? Qu'elle importance cela avais il ? Ce fut dans un dernier soupir que je pensa a Alexis, a Alec, sans parvenir a me souvenir ce qui semblais me peiner autant.. Les rayons rougeâtres illuminèrent mon visage de leurs ondes écarlates. Mon souffle se fit plus calculé lorsque les rayons disparurent pour laisser place a une lune complétement remise, complétement régénéré, a laquelle j'étais depuis toujours soumise.

Oh Beaux rayons écarlates

Ne m'enlève plus mes souvenirs..

Ne m'enlève plus mes sentiments

« Tu n'en as pas le choix.. » souffla un carillon tel un souffle de vent pris dans une brise éternelle.


	10. Chapter 9 : Les pleurs du regret

La lune se teinta une seconde fois d'une lueur rougeâtre. Je la sentis glisser sur moi, et au lieu de s'aggriper a mon âme, elle se dirigea vers une toute autre personne,, Tournant la tête vers la source de cette tristesse aveuglante planant le long des rayons de la lune ensanglantée, je vit Alec, ici, derrière moi, me relevant, je me retournais vers lui et observais les fins fils s'échapper de lui.. touts ses sentiments de douleur, tristesse et autres source de sentiments néfastes s'envoler dans l'air,,

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'as déjà maudit a moi, laisse le tranquille ! Hurlais je a la lune.

« Ma chère enfant.. Je suis ta mère, et étant ton compagnon, j'ai tous les droits sur mon beau-fils. »

-NOOON.. criais je en m'éffondrant au sol, ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que la lune fit glisser son rayon sur moi, je me forca a résister a ses lourds rayons aspirants, et, vexée, elle s'évapora, laissant place a sa couleur blanche, me tournant vers alec, je le vit allongé au sol, livide, rampant jusqu'à lui, je laissait mes cheveux tomber sur son torse aux habits déchirés en passant ma main sur son front pour écarter ses cheveux.

-Alec ? Appelais je.

Il bougea légèrement. Il étais si faible..

-Ne t'endort pas.. ne t'endort surtout pas.. pleurais je.

Mais qu'avais je étée bête, voilà qu'a cause de ma rancune trop présente j'avais perdu mon âme soeur.. Non ! Je ne l'avais pas encore perdu, et je ne le perdrais pas ! Jamais ! Son souffle se fit plus distant.

-Non non.. Alec non.. Soufflais je en sanglottant.

Me relevant comme je le put, je me mit le plus possible entre la lune et mon amant, le protégeant des rayons meurtriers de ma mère. Dans une brise laissant apparaître son mécontentement, la lune laissa place a son rayon gris/blanc avant que je ne me laissent tomber au sol a genoux, exténuée. Le peu de sentiments me restant m'ayant étés temporairement arrachés, je me glissait comme je le put vers lui et pleurais doucement le reste des larmes de mon corps. En proie a mes sentiments tous plus variés les uns que les autres, je fut soulagée que la lune ne réaparaissent pas, mais je ne put malheureusement pas regagner ma forme ''humaine''. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mes paupières devinrent lourdes, plus aucuns sons ne sortirent de ma gorge, je vit Jane se pencher sur alec en criant, des bras forts me secouèrent, on me prit dans des bras froids que j'identifiais comme inconnus.. Un petit gemissement de douleur se fit entendre plus loin.. Alec.. ce fut avec soulagement que je me laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

POV JANE

C'étais sa faute ! C'étais la faute a cette fille si Alec étais mort ! Sa faute a elle ! ELLE ME L'AVAIS VOLER ET L'AVAIS TUER ! Démétri agrippa férocement mes bras, je me débattis comme je le put, je veux la tuer ! Je vais la tuer ! Un petit gemissement de douleur me fit cesser touts mouvements, me retournant vers mon frère tenu par Félix, je vit alec s'éveiller doucement, si fragile.. Alec.. Que t'as-elle fait ?

POV ARO

Alec et Jane se trouvaient a l'étage, Jane avais ordonner qu'on séparent Alec d'Ambre, et bien que je n'aient pas approuver, elle eus usé de son pouvoir sur moi.. Ceci n'étant jamais arrivé je lui eut donc cédé ce qu'elle eut voulu, ayant donc mis Ambre dans une chambre ou elle étais seule que la jeune Alice Cullen avais gentiment prêter. Je ne comprenais pas la façon violente dont Jane avais réagis envers elle.

POV ALEC

-Jane.. ce n'est pas sa faute ! Soufflais je.

-Mais voyons Alec ! Ne dit pas de telles choses ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle ta fait ?

-Ce n'étais pas elle !

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de ma soeur.

-Ou est elle Jane ? M'exclamais je..

-Quelque part loin de toi ! Hurla elle hystérique.

-JANE.. criais je faiblement, Ou est ma femme ?

-Ta femme ? Mais je rêve la ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle t'as fait Alec ? Je t'ai cru mort, mort, tu te rends compte ? Notre lien est bien plus puissant que celui que tu as avec elle !

-Jane arrête. Ou est elle ?

Aucune réponse... Je laissa échapper un grognement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle qui s'approcha de moi.

-Je vais t'examiner.

-Ou est Ambre ? Demandais je froidement.

Il lança un regard discret a Jane qui lui fit un sourire sadique, puis me lança un regard désolé. Nouveau grognement de ma part, étouffé par un gemissement de douleur lorsqu'il appuya sur une de mes côtes.

La porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, cela faisait plusieurs heures que le docteur cullen avais quitter la pièce et j'en voulais a Jane de m'éloigner d'Ambre ainsi. Un gros bras aggripa le mien et le passa autour de son coup. Je reconnut facilement Emmett.

-Je ne fait pas ça pour toi, mais pour elle !

-Pourquoi ? Demandais je

Il ne repondis pas.

Une grimace apparut sur mon visage lorsqu'il me traina a travers la villa, ouvrant une porte, entrant, je vit une chambre dans les tons pastels, mais la seule chose attirant mon regard dans cette pièce fut le frêle corps recroquevillé et secoué de sanglots dans un coin de la pièce, Cullen me déposa sur le sol et je me forcais a rester sur mes jambes tandis qu'il quitta la pièce en silence, refermant la porte, je me dirigeais lentement vers Ambre qui ne semblais pas m'avoir remarqué. Je m'accroupis a côté d'elle pour finir par m'affaler contre le mur, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, elle leva un peux la tête pour se cacher de plus belle, s'éloignant de moi en se refermant un peux plus dans le coin de la pièce. Je me traina un peux plus vers elle ignorant ma fiertée sur dimentionnée et attira de force son corps contre le mien, elle voulut s'éloigner mais mes mains s'aggripèrent a ses poignets, je releva de force son menton vers mon visage et resta figé face a tant de douleur dans son regard. Je la serra contre moi et ses spasmes de pleurs commencèrent a diminuer pour finir par se changer en respiration calme, elle s'était endormie, mes mains carressèrent ses cheveux lentement, je me sentais si coupable, étais je a l'origine de tous ses chagrins ? J'entendis des bruits a l'étage d'en bas, ma soeur crier, en colère, puis la porte claquer une nouvelle fois. Elle allais m'en vouloir.. Je serra un peux plus Ambre contre moi et la porte se rouvrit, Alexis accourut vers moi tout aussi en pleurs que sa mère auparavant et vint se blottir contre moi et sa mère pour finir par me demander d'une petite voix enrouée :

-Elle va bien hein papa ? Elle va bien maman, elle va pas mourir ?

-Non elle ne vas pas mourir..

-C'est pas sa faute ne lui en veut pas.. c'est mamie qui lui prends touts ses sentiments de bontée et de tristesse.. c'est pas sa faute ! Pleurais il.

Le serrant contre moi je m'exclamais :

-Mamie ?

-La lune est la mère de tous les elfes ! Ne nous en veux pas.. continua il de plus belle,

Le serrant contre moi, je lui chuchota a l'oreille :

-Je ne vous en voudrais jamais.

Je me leva difficilement et posa Ambre sur le lit, m'asseyant a côté d'elle je fit un petit signe a Alexis qui accourut et se blottis contre moi dans le lit a ma grande surprise, il s'endormit lui aussi dans mes bras, m'allongeant, je regardais mes deux anges dormir paisiblement, de temps a autre secoués par leurs rêves nocturnes.


	11. Chapter 10 : Inconscience et confiance

Lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que je vit furent deux yeux noirs me sonder. Je bondis sur lui le renversant en m'excusant de toutes langues possibles, a m'en rendre ridicule sous ses rires.

-Perdón, Scuse me, Më falni, Mi scusi, Pardon, Entschuldigen sie, Je suis déso..

Il me coupa en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas son hilaritée..

-Depuis quand tu connais tant de langues ? Finit il par sussurer a mon oreille.

-Mhhh.. rougis je.. depuis euh.. je sais pas..

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser dans mon coup sensuellement pour faire une lente course sur ma machoire, redescendant dans mon coup il glissa le long de la naissance de ma poitrine, ce fut a ce moment la que la porte s'ouvrit, il releva la tête dans un petit grognement, je resta collée contre son torse tandis qu'une petite voix de lutine furieuse nous parvint sous les rires d'Alec toujours aussi hilare.

-Hé ! C'est pas parceque j'ai prêter ma chambre que vous devez obligatoirement faire des cochonneries dedans ! Donc vous vous prenez un hôtel ou bien vous prenez la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett, mais pas dans la mienne, sinon Jasper va s'immaginer que je le trompe !

Je la regardais, .. elle me regarda, puis elle éclata de rire.. je me sentais finalement la seule a ne pas saisir la blague la dedans, les rires d'alec s'étant achevée récemment, il enfouis dans un petit couinement de chien battu sa tête dans mon coup et j'entortilla calmement mes doigts a ses cheveux, sa tête se soulevant légèrement au rithme de ma respiration. Je finit par le renverser, ignorant le petit lutin qui parlais avec Alexis dans la pièce et l'embrassant brèvement je lui soufflais un dernier : Désolé a l'oreille avant de me blottir contre lui dans un dernier soupir, et partir encore une fois dans les rêves les plus calmes et paisibles de mon inconscience. Me surprenant même a chuchoter Alec dans mon sommeil, bien que j'espèrent que personne ne l'entendent, dans la vie réelle.

La lueur de l'astre solaire me fit entrouvrir les yeux d'une lenteur exagérée. Me redressant doucement, le spectacle soffrant a moi fut si attendrissant que j'en souriais même. Alexis étais allongé a côté d'Alec la bouche entrouverte, et son père étais, quand a lui, allongé, endormi.. Pauvre Alec.. la lune as du vraiment l'épuiser pour qu'un vampire dorment. Je posa un pied au sol, puis deux, tentant de faire le moins de bruits possible, manque de chance, dans un petit rire je vit un poignet aggriper le mien. Je me retournais et biensur qui étais ce ? Alexis !

-Maman.. Je peux descendre avec toi ?

J'hochais doucement la tête et il se décrocha en douceur d'Alec, je l'aida a enfiler ses chaussettes et ses habits avant de m'habiller également rapidement, coiffant doucement ses cheveux de jais, je fit le moins de bruit possible, brossant les miens a la va vite, je prit la main d'Alexis en descendant en bas, lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, il n'y avais aucuns Volturi, ce qui m'arrangea vivement la tâche. Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras et mit un bisous sur le front a Alexis qui sourit a Renesmée pour ensuite se diriger vers elle et Jacob, ils se lancèrent des vannes qui apparement, ce n'étais pas moi qui les lui avais apprises. Alice me fixait depuis tout a l'heure, je lui lança un regard interrogatif mais elle secoua la tête comme se reprennant et se mit a chanter l'hymne nationnal américain tandis que je fronçais les sourcils. Une main se posant sur mon épaule me fit sursauter et je m'éloignais d'un bond, le coeur battant la chamade, me retournant, je fusilla Alec du regard qui lui sembla amusé de la frayeur qu'il m'avais donnée.

-Volturi. Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Mhhh... chuchota il a mon oreille en ronronnant.

Rougissant je le regardais de travers, dans un avertissement, Emmett ne put, comme toujours, s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Hé Alec ! Tu sait Rose elle est pas d'accord pour vous prêter sa chambre mais..

-EMMETT ! Criais je. Il y as Renesmée et Alexis dans la pièce je te rappele. Hurla Bella.

-Bien dit. Marmonnais je. Et puis Alec arrête de me souffler dans l'oreille je vais avoir une ottite, dis je en m'éloignant dignement de lui.

-Bah quoi ? Souffla Emmett. C'est vrais !

-Emmett ! Les plus jeunes dans cette pièce n'ont que 5ans.

-Alexis est plus jeune.. fis je remarquer.

-Maman ! Gromella ce dernier.

J'haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel avant de m'asseoir sur le divan a côté d'Alice, qui celle ci étais morte de rire. (allez savoir pourquoi..).

-TOI ! ALORS TOI ! Hurla on en claquant la porte.. Oh oh..

On dirais que Jane est en colère..

-Jane.. quel bonheur, qu'est ce qui t'ammène ? M'écriais je faussement ravie (en véritée, j'étais plutot stressée).

Que voulais elle donc pour hurler en plein milieu de la villa ?

-Tu te rends compte ce que tu as fait subir a Alec ? Espèce de salop..

-JANE ! Criais je. Ce n'étais pas ma faute.

-Mais ta sale lune lui as fait du mal ! Cracha elle.

-Jane ! Réprimanda Alec.

-Alec ! En te mets pas de son côté ou je te jure je la tuerais ! Hurla elle.

-Jane sa suffit. Dis je calmement en me levant.

-Tu n'est qu'un monstre Ambre ! Tu n'est qu'un monstre pour te sentir si calme et légère après ce que tu lui as infliger ! Un monstre sans coeur et sans valeur ! Tu en le mérites pas !

Je ne répondais pas. Le silence se fit lourd.

-Bien. Puisque tu pense pouvoir faire mieux que moi, a toi l'honneur. Crachais je en prennant la main d'Alexis que je tira a ma suite a l'extérieur de la villa.

-AMBRE ATTENDS ! Cria Alec derrière moi.

Je en répondais pas et me mit a courir le plus rapidement possible, Alexis dans les bras. Ce n'étais pas ma faute, ce n'étais pas ma faute.. me répétais je.

-AMBRE ! Cria Alec en m'aggripant le bras, me retournant vers lui, il me fit deposer Alexis qui glissa le long de mon corps pour courir vers l'orée de la foret ou se trouvais Bella qui partit avec lui vers la villa. Il me serra contre lui.

-Alec je.. je suis désolée.. Je voulais pas te faire sa.. pleurais je.

-Je sait .. je le sait..

-Non tu en sait pas Alec ! Tu en me connais pas ! Ta soeur as raison ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! N'importe qu'elle autre femme t'aurais dit la véritée sur sa vie.. Mais moi je t'ai toujours cacher mon origine et les dangers que tu courrais..

-Arrête Ambre ! Ce que tu dit n'as pas de sens ! Je t'aime et je ne suis la que parceque je t'aime.. Arrête donc de t'en vouloir, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu !

-Mais tu en comprends pas..

-Si je comprends.. Chut.. en pleure plus.. me chuchota il en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

Comment pouvait il toujours me parler ainsi, me rassurer et me consoler alors que je lui avais infliger (même indirectement) le châtiment qui m'étais réservé depuis la nuit des temps ? Pourquoi réagissait il comme cela ?

-Ambre.. Je ne crois n'y au diable, n'y a dieu. Et encore moins a tout ce qui est ange et fées, mais ce que je sait, c'est que je crois en l'amour que je te porte.. et ce n'est pas ma soeur qui va nous séparer.. Surtout pas elle ! Elle est dans une passe ou la jalousie la ronge, mais elle prendra vite en compte qu'elle aussi quelqu'un l'attends quelque part sur cette terre ! Alors je t'en prie ne t'en veux pas !

Je restais contre lui sans répondre, renifflant doucement, je sentis le flot de mes larmes se couper.


	12. Epilogue du tome 1

Je m'éveillais dans les bras réconfortants d'Alec. Me redressant doucement, je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma taille, me retournant vers lui, il me posa contre le lit, son corps se glissa sur le mien, et dans un souffle, il siffla a mon oreille avec un petit rire amusé :

-Ou va tu comme sa ?

Ma respiration étais halletante. Et c'est dans un souffle, que je me redressa, le retournant, allongée sur son torse, je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ou voudrais tu que j'aillent ?

-Mhh.. sourit il.

Je laissait un petit sourire envahir mes lèvres avant de porter ma bouche a son oreille.

-Je t'aime.. chuchotais je.

_**HISTOIRE A SUIVRE .. DANS LE TOME 2**_


	13. Prologue tome 2

Le souffle de l'enfant contre elle. Son esprit ne cessait de se tourner vers l'homme qui n'étais pas là. Il devrais être dans cette pièce, a lui parler, lui sourire, a garder de temps a autres son fils, lui parler. Mais il n'étais pas là. Il étais bien ailleurs.. avec elle.. Une vague de peur envahis le coeur meurtri de la jeune blonde berçant son garçon.. Et s'il ne l'aimais plus ? Et si elle lui avais voler son amoureux ? Elle ne put se résoudre a penser qu'elle l'avais perdu. Malheureusement, bien d'autres problèmes vinrent augmenter sa peur et sa haine envers cette femme, Anita allais elle lui prendre son compagnon, le père de son fils ? Arriverons ils enfin a se parler sans qu'une disputent n'éclatent ? Et puis, ont ils vraiment eus une vie de couple pour qu'Alexis disparaissent ? Ambre ne saura plus quoi faire, et elle le fera clairement ressentir a Alec, en lui déclarant la pire des choses. La pire des choses que même le coeur glacé du vampire ne parvint pas a éffacer.. Elle voulais le quitter.


	14. Chapitre 1 : Le rattrapage

De lentes et douces lèvres se posèrent sur mon coup, absorbée par mon livre, je tentais de me déguager doucement de ces lèvres enchanteuses, mais apparement contre, cette douce caresse remonta mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Me retournant, je ne vit que le visage d'Alec, imprimant une expréssion de douceur et de tendresse. La porte s'ouvrit a ce moment la, et Alexis courrut vers moi avant de me sauter dans les bras, Alec posa ses mains sur mes épaules avec un petit sourire en coin tandis que je refixait mes yeux sur Alexis.

-Maman, maman, je vais aller avec Félix dans sa chambre ! J'ai le droit ?

Il semblais si heureux que je ne put pas le lui refuser, ce fut ainsi qu'il partit en courrant, dans un énième cri de joie. Dans un petit soupir je fermais mon livre et le posait sur la table de chevet, posée a côté du lit.

-Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Aro, Alec ? Demandais je.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Se vexais il faussement.

-C'est pas sa, seulement tu m'avais dit que tu ne serais pas la, voilà tout ! Riais je.

-N'empêche que tu m'as demander de partir, en quelque sortes.. et que j'en ai pas très envie.. continuais il en embrassant mon coup.

-N'oublie pas notre pari ! Celui qui tient le plus longtemps sans céder a ses.. pulsions -marmonnais je en rougissant- aura l'autre a ses services pour une durée indéterminée..

-Mhhh.. ripostais il.

Ses baisers glissèrent lentement dans mon coup, et je me retournais pour lui faire face, histoire de le calmer un peu.. Mauvaise idée.. Il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue vint caresser la barrière de mes lèvres et je lâchais un petit gémissement contre ses lèvres douces et froides..

-Au diable ce pari.. continuais je en l'embrassant plus passionnément.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres et sa langue vint faire le contour de la mienne, suivant la ligne de mes dents, il enroula sa langue autour d'une de mes canines, et dans un petit frottement de tissus, je le poussais sur le divan a côté de moi, avant de récupérer sa bouche.

Lorsque je laissait dériver ma bouche vers son coup, j'entendis un petit ronronnement quitter sa gorge, je sourit contre sa peau. Il se figea. Relevant la tête doucement, je vit son petit sourire moqueur, lorsqu'il me poussa, pour se retrouver affalé au dessus de moi.

Embrassant mon coup, il vint chuchoter a mon oreille:

-Alors.. Avoues tu être a mes services pour une durée indéterminée ?

-C'est toi qui as commencer.. haletais je.

-Mhhh.. Tu as surtout continuer.. répliquais il avec un petit sourire, ses baisers toujours dans mon coup.

Je haletais. Qu'un fou ! Qu'une folle qu'il faisait de moi ! J'allais devenir cinglée ! Cinglée voilà j'avais le mot.. et je commençait déjà.

Son souffle dans mon coup se fit plus précipité lorsque je chuchotais, contrainte a ne pas être en état de négocier :

-Deux jours..

-Une semaine ! Proposa il.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres a ce moment là, ne pouvant attendre plus.

-Il me semble que nous avions commencer quelque chose.. lorsque la Cullen étais venu nous interrompre, non ? Grognais il sensuellement a mon oreille.

-On as déjà commencer.. crétin ! Lâchais je avais de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Sa langue vint a la rencontre de la mienne, froide et douce, je la sentit glisser contre la mienne, dans une longue course sauvage. Ses canines s'entrechoquèrent aux miennes. Et dans un petit coup de langue, je reprit la sienne en otage. Parfois on pensait que c'était dégoutant,le « french kiss », mais en fait.. c'est doux et langoureux.. tout ce qu'il y as de plus agréable.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches, me retournant sous lui, je me retrouvais a califourchon, penchée sur son corps, sa bouche toujours scellée a la mienne. Ses doigts passèrent sur la peau de ma taille, traçant des doux cercles.

Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à sa ceinture, jusqu'à son érection gonflée et remonta sous son grognement a la lisière de sa chemise, dont mes doigts traversèrent, caressant son torse du bout des doigts je m'amusait a le taquiner, tandis que sa langue tentais d'attirer la mienne dans sa bouche.

Dégageant mes mains de sa chemise entrouverte, je posait mes mains de chaque côtés de sa tête tandis que mes lèvres quittaient les siennes pour glisser le long de son coup. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps avec ardeur tandis que dans mes baisers, je décrochais les boutons de sa chemise a coups de dents, mes yeux dans les siens.

Je fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, avant de finir par l'arracher sauvagement, je laissait mes doigts glisser sur toute la largeur de son corps.. Mhh.. Remontant lentement vers ses lèvres, je les esquivais et logeais mes lèvres sur son coup, que je parsemais de baisers.

Un petit gémissement sortit de la barrière de ses lèvres, gémissement de douleur, tournant doucement les yeux vers son entrejambe, qui devais être douloureuse, j'accentuais mes baisers dans son coup tandis que je donnais des petits coups sur son sexe, ondulant des hanches. Bientôt son gémissement s'apaisa dans un râle de plaisir.

Ses mains agrippèrent sauvagement mes hanches, me retournant de nouveau sous lui, ses mains arrachèrent ma robe, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements au dessous de son corps brûlant d'une froideur extrême.

Sa bouche traça le chemin de mon coup, ma poitrine (sur laquelle il s'attardait), mon ventre.. puis plus bas, ou il passa sa langue, sous mes gémissements, il sourit contre ma peau et ses dents agrippèrent mon dessous. Qu'il arracha d'un mouvement de tête, avant de le lâcher a côté.

Sa langue vint faire le contour de mon ventre, pour finir par caresser doucement mon sexe gonflé par le désir qu'il me provoquais. Un petit gémissement m'échappa lorsque ses mains écartèrent mes cuisses, il sembla respirer lentement, après quoi, dans un petit grognement, sa langue vint se lover contre mon sexe, qu'il titilla doucement.

Plus il me caressait, plus sa fraicheur et son humidité redoublais mon désir, j'allais venir s'il continuais ainsi, je halletais si fort que ma gorge m'en faisait mal. Tandis que sa langue passa une énième fois sur mes lèvres intimes, je me sentit venir violemment.

Mes yeux se révulsèrent tandis que dans un petit cri je sentis mes parois se resserrer, son visage a présent collé a ma poitrine m'empêchais de me tortiller, ce qui étais un vrai supplice, vu lorgasme qui me frappais de plein fouet.

Sa main vint caresser mon sein gauche avant que sa langue ne s'occupent du droit. J'agrippais ses épaules et le retournais pour me retrouver a califourchon sur lui, et, tandis que dans un petit baiser sur ses lèvres je le fit me pénétrer, je laissait échapper un petit gémissement de soulagement.

C'était si plaisant de le sentir en moi, que j'en jouissait de bien être. A son petit sourire, je fourrais mon visage dans son coup, ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches, et il commença a me guider, m'aidant a onduler du bassin, reprenant mes forces je me mit en appui sur son torse, m'accrochant a ses épaules et commença a onduler de moi même sur lui.

Son corps a peine penché sur le sien lui donnais une vue imprenable sur ma poitrine, j'en rougissait, et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il sembla ravi. Je baissait les yeux sur son torse magnifique mais les releva sur son visage en entendant un petit gémissement de sa part, ce fut a ce moment la que je me rendis compte que je gémissait aussi.

Mes vas et viens s'accentuèrent, je devais bien avouer être excitée par son expression de plaisir intense, ses yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point haut sur le plafond, ses mains agrippées a mes hanches, les lèvres pincées et le souffle court, ses traits n'exprimaient que plaisir et désir.

Lorsque je rata malheureusement un coup de rein, ses mains se reposèrent sur mes hanches tremblantes pour m'aider. Je le sentis venir, lorsqu'il se déversa violemment en moi, il cria d'extase tandis que dans un nouveau cri, je me relâchais autour de lui. Son gémissement s'accentua.

Je me laissait m'écrouler sur lui, haletante. Son souffle dans mon coup étais aussi rapide que le mien, ses mains dans mon dos me serrais contre lui, nos corps toujours emboités l'un dans l'autre. Je sentit petit a petit mes mains se desserrer des draps, pour finir par glisser doucement sur ses cheveux, dans lesquels j'entre mêlais mes fins doigts encore tremblants.

Il nous fit rouler sur le lit moelleux et, se retrouvant au dessus de moi, mes cuisses autour des siennes, il se retira lentement de moi, dans un petit baiser. Mes bras allèrent entourer sa taille légèrement musclée que j'attirais a moi tandis que, le retournant une nouvelle fois, je m'enfouissait dans ses grands bras.

Un petit frisson me prit tandis qu'un léger courant d'air m'atteignis, avec un petit sourire Alec ramena un drap sur nos corps dénudés tandis que je laissait mes mains tracer des lignes invisibles sur son bras allongé sur le lit.


	15. Chapitre 2 : La douceur de l'amoureux

Ses mains sur mes hanches firent de petits cercles, doux, léger, tellement léger que je ne le sentis que très peu. Sa douceur et son regard calme posé sur moi m'emplissait d'une non-nostalgie, oh non, je ne regrettais pas mon ancienne vie, je ne regrettais pas les moments ou je devais cacher a mes « parents » qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, ce qu'Alexis étais, non, avant je ne savais pas que mon fils étais comme Alec.. Un vampire.. mais dès que j'ai vu Alec, j'ai su, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai su ce qu'il étais, qui il étais, ce que mon fils étais..

Oui j'avais eu toutes les raisons de fuir, de fuir et de retourner a ma vie de semblant humaine, de retrouver mes faux parents et continuer a faire croire au monde que je n'étais qu'une fille ordinaire, une fille malchanceuse qui n'avais rien eu dans la vie et qui n'aurais jamais rien, mais je ne l'avais pas fait, simplement car avec Alec, j'étais bien.. et tant qu'il m'aimais, je resterais, tant qu'il ne délaisserais pas notre fils, je l'aimerais.. Non, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il nous abandonnent, et je ne pense pas qu'il puissent nous faire ca ! Non, il ne peux pas !

Le souffle dans mon coup me ramena a la réalité. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, lentement, et lorsque je croisait ses prunelles noires, je fit un petit sourire..

-Tu as soif.. remarquais je..

Pressant mon doigt contre une de ses canines, un mince filet de sang alla se loger dans sa bouche, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu.. souffla il a mon oreille.

-Je ne joue pas avec le feu, je constate juste que tu as soif..

Une de mes mains caressa doucement sa joue avant que je ne retirent mes cheveux de mon coup, dévoilant la morsure a peine visible de ses précédents passages sur ma peau. Son visage s'enfouit sans aucune résistance dans mon coup, et tandis qu'il déposait un petit baiser sur mon coup, il mordit et je sentis a peine ses dents transpercer la chair de mon coup, pour ensuite atteindre une veine. Lorsqu'il ressortit ses dents de ma chair, il déposa un petit baiser a la commissure de mes lèvres, relevant doucement les yeux vers lui, je posait mes mains sur sa nuque, attirant son visage au mien, je léchais calmement le sang restant sur ses lèvres, avant que sa langue ne viennent rencontrer la mienne, reprenant le sang, ce qui me fit sourire. Ses mains dans mon dos se firent plus chatouilleuses lorsque je commençais a me plier de rire.. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin de me torturer, je le fit rouler sur le dos, et, me retrouvant penchée au dessus de lui, je ramenais un drap sur ma tête, pour finir par faire exprès de m'écrouler lourdement sur son torse, après quoi je détalais a la salle de bain, trop étonné il n'avais pas eu le temps de bouger, j'éclatais de rire, et m'habillais, mais lorsque je me retournais, finissant de me coiffer, je me mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

-Pardon ? Proposais je d'une vois de sourit.

Appuyé contre la porte, je regard moqueur, il étais habillé essentiellement de noir, comme d'habitude, et ne semblais pas vraiment en colère, jusque moqueur et amusé.. ce qui n'étais pas très bon pour moi. S'approchant de moi, un sourire en coin, je comprit ou il voulut en venir et commença moi aussi a tourner contre le mur de la salle de bain, manque de chance, mes pauvres yeux d'elfe ne le virent pas arriver lorsqu'il se retrouva face a moi, je n'eus pas le temps de dire : t'as triché, avec ma mine de gamine boudeuse, que je me retrouvais le dos contre son torse emprisonnée.

-Maintenant, tu peux plus partir ! Ricanais il machiavéliquement.

-AH-AH-Ah.. Mimais je.

A son nouveau petit sourire, je m'écrasais sur moi même.

-Bah quoi ? Demandais je d'une aussi petite vois qu'auparavant.

-Tu me fait confiance ?

-Oui.. répondis je du tac au tac.

Son sourire m'en dissuada.

-NON ! Criais je.

Trop tard.. Je me retrouvais balancée sur son épaule tandis que dans un nouveau rire il se mit a courir hors de la pièce, j'avais beau le tapoter dans le dos, le menacer et lui promettre milles et unes choses, il n'acceptais jamais de me relâcher, et lorsqu'il l'eut fait, ce fut pour me poser a un endroit : UN VRAI TERRAIN DE TORTURE !

Dans la pièce étaient entassés affaires sur affaires, (féminines ET masculines, bien sur.. venant d'un vampire.. sa ne pouvais m'étonner que très peu)..Mais le pire.. fut de voir Alexis endormi sur un canapé a côté du gros mec armoire a glace qui faisait semblant de dormir en ronflant comme un phoque. M'approchant de lui je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule, il laissa échapper un faux ronflement plus fort que les autres et je lui donnais une claque. Sautant sur ses pieds, l'armoire a glace me regarda d'un mauvais oeil.

-Tu sait que t'es vachement petit ? Dis je en levant la tête a m'en déboiter le coup.

-Félix.. tu ne compte quand même pas faire de mal a Ambre ?

-Ah non, ricana la brute, c'est vrais que personne n'oserais toucher a la chérie d'Alec.. pas qu'elle soient effrayante, mais Alec.. ouuuuhhhhh j'ai peur ! Riais il en faisant une voix sur aigue.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi Alexis est dans ce bordel ? Articulais je

Ils se turent. Me retournant vers l'un, vers l'autre, je prit un visage grave, mourant de rire a l'intérieur de moi même. M'approchant d'Alec, je déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres, il se détendit, me retournant vers le colosse, Alec esquisça un petit grognement, mais a mon très discret clin d'oeil -que l'armoire a glace eut remarqué tellement j'étais discrète- il se détendit, quand a Félix, lui se tendis.. m'approchant de lui, je prit au passage le plus discrètement au monde (cest a dire en faisant tomber un jeu au passage au passage) une batte de base ball, avant de l'abbatre sur la tête du collosse (Il aurais fallu que j'arrivent a atteindre plus haut que son coup.. pour lui faire mal), tandis qu'il grimaça tandis que du bois se plantais dans sa peau, qui se referma dans ses petites grimaces.. Bref, après ce petit épisode humiliant pour moi, je lui hurlais de m'expliquer ce qu'alexis faisait là, (dailleurs ce dernier s'éveilla et finalement je m'adoucit)

Finissant la journée, j'allais me blottir dans mes bras de mon amoureux assis sur le divan plein de vêtements de son ami et attirais Alexis contre nous, tandis que retournant la tête vers Alec, je déposait mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsque Félix et Alexis partirent prétendant aller chercher une boisson pour mon fils, Alec se retourna vers moi déposant une énième fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tu as aimer ta soirée ?

-A part que j'aient eu la crise cardiaque de ma vie.. c'était superbe.. lui souriais je

A son petit sourire je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois.

-Peux être devrais je te réanimer alors ? Sourit il.

-Mh.. pourquoi pas.. souris je aussi.

-Hé les amoureux, ya un mioche, ici ! Riais la grosse voix de l'ours mécannique tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel, ressentant un petit rougissement a mes joues.

Ales plongea son visage dans mes cheveux tandis que j'observais avec tendresse Alexis jouer avec concentration aux echecs avec l'armoire a glace qui ne cessait de dire des singeries, tentant de destabiliser mon fils, ce qui ne marchais évidemment pas.


	16. Chapitre 3 : Élement perturbateur

Avez vous déjà ressentit ce que c'est que d'être coupable ? Ce que c'est que d'avoir sur le cœur la certitude d'avoir séparer deux êtres proches ? Car oui, je me tenais totalement responsable de la séparation entre Jane et Alec.. Les deux jumeaux se vouaient de tels regards et paroles noires que je ne pouvais y penser. Enfin si.. puisque j'étais en traine d'y penser. Mettez vous a ma place, que penseriez vous si deux êtres s'étant côtoyés et adorés pendant plus de 300 ans se retrouveraient (depuis que vous êtes arrivés) a se détester et se défier mutuellement et sans arrêt. Et bien moi je me sentais mal, je pensait une chose : C'était de ma faute. Voilà ma pensée. Morbide hein ? Moi je dirais plutôt réaliste. Enfin bon, a quoi bon ennuyer le monde avec mes pensées des plus déplorables ?

-Ambre. Dit une voix autoritaire en passant le seuil de la porte.

Je ne lui répondais pas. Préférant laisser mon regard divaguer sur les longues mèches brunes d'Alexis endormi. Depuis qu'il étais rentrer de Forks, de son week-end avec les cullen et renesmée, il étais plus que fatigué. Et je le comprenais.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y as ? Redemanda la voix.

-Rien. Répondis je enfin.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air enchantée.

-Devrais je l'être ? M'exclamais je.

-Qu'est ce que tu as a me reprocher encore ?

-Que tu ne soient plus présent pour ton fils ! Répondis je d'un même ton, tentant de ne pas réveiller Alexis.

-J'ai eu une promotion ! Protéger Anita est un vrais honneur. Se réjouissait il.

-Oui je vois sa ! Vu comment tu nous délaisse ! C'est tout a fait clair. Marmonnais je.

Un long grognement roula dans son torse, je refixait mes yeux sur lui.

-Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser, j'ai cru entendre Anita t'appeler.

Il me regarda de travers avant de quitter la pièce dans une démarche assurée.

Je refoulais les sanglots voulant passer la barrière de mes lèvres et me reprit a contre cœur. Cet homme n'avais définitivement pas besoin de moi et Alexis pour vivre.. jouais il la comédie ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais la seule certitude que j'avais, étais qu'il m'avais profondément blessée. Cela pourrais paraître cliché, mais non, ca ne l'est pas. Croyez moi, dès que vous êtes dans ma situation, vous ne trouvez plus cela cliché du tout ! Alors tentez de comprendre : Depuis plusieurs jours mon compagnon ne passait que -au grand MAXIMUM- 15 minutes en ma compagnie, et lorsqu'il le faisait il lisait un livre ou bien nous échangions seulement quelques mots coutumiers, de routine. Lorsqu'il décrochais de ses livres, ce n'étais n'y pour moi, n'y pour Alexis, il courrais en grande vitesse vers la femme d'Aro, Anita, dès qu'elle l'appelais (ce qui devenais courant).. Alors qu'elle questions vous poseriez vous si vous étiez a ma place ? Pourquoi avais elle tant besoin de lui ?

Pour sa protection.. m'avais répondu Alec ! Protection oui ! N'empêche il n'en restais pas moins qu'Anita avais un compagnon, et qu'Aro avais assez d'influence pour dissuader tous vampires osant s'approcher de sa femme avec de mauvaises intentions. Je bouillonnais en vérités de rage contre cette femme, allais elle me prendre mon compagnon, le père d'Alexis ? J'espérais et tentais de me rassurer que non, mais malheureusement, Alec se faisait de plus en plus distant et non présent. Alexis aussi commençait a me questionner sur la présence diminuée de son père, et je ne savais jamais quoi répondre.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après midi, tandis que je coiffais les doux cheveux d'Alexis avec mes doigts que je vit Alec s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, il leva les yeux vers moi avant de se plonger dans son livre. Je me levais et entrainais Alexis a ma suite sous le regard d'Alec qui avais relevé la tête, je lui lançais un regard emplis de rancunes avant de quitter la pièce et sortir dans les couloirs, croisant quelques vampires, je les dissuadais comme je le put de me parler et traçais ma route tenant toujours le bras d'Alexis qui me suivais sans rechigner. Dans les jardins, je m'asseyais près d'Alexis qui me fixais en silence. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et embrassait le haut de son front. Je plaquais ma joue contre son front en fermant les yeux, il soupira doucement.

-Maman.. dit le moi, pourquoi papa ne s'intéresse a rien d'autre que Anita ?

-Je ne sais pas.. soufflais je.

-Bonsoir..

Je me retournais lentement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait la, toi ? Menaçais je.

-Je.. Je ne t'ai rien fait..

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Alec s'approcha, je pouvais m'attendre a ce qu'il prennent ma défense, qu'il lui demandent de quitter l'endroit, qu'il soient plus présent avec nous, mais non.. Il ne le fit pas. Il s'approcha un peu plus, mit sa main sur l'épaule a Anita qui recula doucement vers lui et ils partirent sans aucuns mots. J'attirais le visage d'Alexis contre moi et sifflais en direction d'Alec..

-Deviens tu indigne d'être son père.. ?

Je me retournais, ignorant son regard sur nous et m'éloignais vers le château avec mon fils.

POV ALEC

FLASH BACK

-Mes chers enfants, vous êtes tous regroupés ici afin que je vous annoncent une grande nouvelle, Anita ici présente va devenir ma femme..

Des exclamations fusèrent dans la pièces, tous se demandaient ce qu'il avais fait de Dame Sulpicia, ou étais elle et que lui étais il arrivé.. Ambre retira doucement sa main de la mienne afin de remettre les cheveux d'Alexis en place, qui d'ailleurs, ne semblais pas intéressé par la conversation.

-Donc.. reprit Aro. C'est pour cela que je demanderais a l'un d'entre vous d'assurer la protection de ma compagne. Il va de soi que vous devrez négliger un minimum votre vie personnelle, je parle bien évidemment a l'annonce du garde que j'ai choisi, et vous devrez répondre a la moindre demande de ma compagne. -Cette dernière baissa les yeux gênée-. Vous devrez accourir dès qu'elle vous interpèlera. Sachez que pour celui qui sera choisi, ce sera un immense privilège de servir ma dame.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et intérieurement, je criais de joie en entendant mon nom résonner dans la pièce, bien qu'étonné, je me dirigeais vers Aro, et tendais le bras a sa dame qui, gênée, le prit et je finit par l'amener a Aro qui me présenta officiellement a elle. Lorsque je me retournais, Ambre avais disparue. Alexis aussi.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je n'arrivais pas a comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle disait que je les négligeais, mais j'étais souvent avec eux, seulement Ambre n'engageais jamais la conversation, et Alexis semblais toujours m'en vouloir de quelque chose, de se questionner sur une chose dont je ne savais pas le sujet, pensaient ils vraiment sincèrement que je les délaissaient ? Car je ne les délaissaient pas, j'accomplissais mon devoir de garde royal des Volturi.

Ses cheveux blonds flottaient autour du divan bleu de la pièce, bleu nuit comme ses yeux, il fallait bien avouer que lorsque je l'avais acheté, trois mois auparavant, a la ressemblance de couleur avec les yeux de ma douce Ambre.. Alexis dormais près d'elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, il respirais calmement, pris dans les songes, m'approchant d'eux, j'attrapais Alexis doucement et le déposait sur le lit de la pièce doucement, retournant vers mon ange blond, je la portais tout aussi doucement que mon fils et la déposait a ses côtés, remontant un drap sur eux, je devais bien m'avouer ne pas passer assez de temps avec eux, mais ils devaient comprendre, c'était mon devoir.

POV AMBRE

Lorsque je m'éveillais, je ne vit que le regard d'Alec posé sur moi, allongé face a moi, son front collé contre le mien, Alexis allongé entre nous. Lorsqu'une petite brise se fit sentir, je frissonnais légèrement, mais me reprit, refixant mes yeux dans ceux d'Alec, je finit par ouvrir la bouche et la refermer de suite. Ne voulant pas gâcher ces rares moments.


	17. Chapitre 4 : Je croyais que tu m'aimais

Qui étaient ils ? Que voulaient ils ? Ils étaient tous autour de moi. Ils étaient 5. Ils me regardaient de leurs yeux noirs, dépassant de leurs capuches sombres. Je les fixaient pour la énième fois uns a uns, et redemandais d'une voix claire :

-Qui êtes vous ?

POV ALEC

-Tien Alec, tu n'est pas avec ton jouet ? Ricanais une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais lentement.

-Jane. Articulais je.

-Est-tu surpris de me voir, Alec ? Je te signalerais que nous n'avons pas rendus nos comptes. Et crois moi, bientôt, cette fille ne se mettra plus entre nous et disparaitras.. A jamais !

-Tu délire complétement ! Ricanais je d'une même voix hautaine que la sienne.

-AH, mais tu te crois comique, mon cher ?

-Ne te prends pas plus forte que tu ne l'est avec moi, Jane. Je ne suis n'y Démétri pour avoir peur de toi, n'y Aro pour répondre a tes moindres désirs également par peur, je n'ai pas peur de toi, ma soeur.

Mais ma réprimande n'avais éffectivement pas pu lui raffraichir les neurones, qu'elle continua.

-Tu devrais la tuer.

Je la fixait, attendant le moment ou elle me dirais qu'elle rigolais.

Le moment ne vint pas.

-Quoi ? Articulais je.

Elle me fixa et me répéta son idée. Je laissait mon regard glisser sur elle puis sur le plafond, pour revenir sur elle, je sentis la différence de couleur de mes yeux qui noircissaient avant même qu'il ne se fassent.

-De quoi tu te mêle ?

-Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre Alec, elle n'est rien. Chuchotais elle a mon oreille.

Je la repoussait sous son grognement.

-Tu délire !

Elle grogna une nouvelle fois.

-Laisse moi maintenant. Continuais je.

Elle ne bougea pas. Je me retourna alors et m'éloignais avant de lui lancer dans un petit sourire sadique :

-Ma pauvre petite soeur, ne t'inquiète pas, je me renseignerais s'il existe un centre d'aide mental pour les vampires, et, au pire, je demanderais aux Cullen d'en créer un, sans aucuns doutes qu'ils approuveraient, surtout te concernant..

POV AMBRE

-AMBRE ATTENDS ! Criais on derrière moi.

Je continuais ma route sans me retourner, ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner, ne pas la regarder, ne pas lui parler, ne pas m'énerver, ne pas la frapper, ne pas l'engueuler, ne pas me faire engueuler par Alec, ne pas m'énerver, ne pas me retourner, ne pas me retourner, ne pas me retourner, ne surtout pas me retourner et l'ignorer.

Trop tard.. Je m'étais retournée. Elle fut bien vite face a moi, je la regardais d'un de mes airs dédaigneux.

-Quoi ? Sifflais je.

-Ambre je.. je voudrais te parler d'Al..

-Pas la peine, occupe toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Mais je.. Alec est mon ami.. riposta elle.

-Ah mais je comprends ! Ricanais je.

-Vraiment ? Espéra elle.

-Parfaitement ! Tu ferais mieux de faire attention.. si j'apprends que tu as fait quelque chose avec lui.. il se pourrais que..

Je me coupais dans un petit sourire sadique envers elle. Elle se crispa.

-Il n'y as rien entre moi et Alec ! Nous sommes juste amis.

-Que fait tu la ? La coupais je. Je pourrais te tuer.

-Si tu me tue, Alec te tuera, Aro me la dit.

Je fixa mon regard dans le sien et elle frémis. Alec me tuer, pour elle en plus ? JAMAIS ! Elle recula de quelques pas avant de lancer en criant :

-ALECCCC..

Ce ne fut qu'une seconde après qu'il fut devant elle, me fixant d'un air énervé.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Ripostais je.

-Ambre.. tu ferais mieux de te tenir loin d'elle. S'énervais il.

Quoi ? Ah non mais c'étais trop délire sa ! Elle me suivais, elle me parlais, elle me provoquais, et c'était moi qu'on engueulais.

-C'est sa, protège ta chienne ! Marmonnais je.

-AMBRE ! Aboya il.

Anita ma regardais choquée, je fixait mon regard sur elle, j'en oubliais Alec.. Elle avais peur..

-Alec.. tue la.. pleura elle..

Elle s'écrasa d'un coup contre le mur, ce n'étais n'y alec, n'y aro, n'y personne, c'était moi.. Je le sentais a une pression dans ma tête, sur les yeux, et au corps d'Anita se tortillant de douleur contre le mur, Alec aggripa mes bras avant de me tirer dans un autre couloir ou il me giffla. J'en tombais au sol sous la violence de son geste. Les larmes aux yeux je laissait mes cheveux lui cacher la vue de mon visage, .. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La voix d'Aro résonna, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je restais fixée sur la douleur lancinante de ma joue, sur le sang qui coulais le long de mon front, sur la douleur mentale et physique que m'avais infliger Alec.. Ses mains aggripèrent avec une violence et colère non dissimulée mes bras et il me tira a travers les couloirs, ils devenaient de plus en plus sombres, il me déposa a un moment donné sur un sol humide et sale. Il posa sa main sous mon menton et s'apprêtais a relever avec douceur mon visage vers le sien, mais en un mouvement, je lui mordais la main, qu'il retira, et tournais mon visage a l'opposé du sien..

-Comment as tu osé..

Il ne répondit pas, se releva, et disparut.. j'entendis un bruit de clées, puis un autre bruit de porte, il étais parti..

POV ARO

-Alec.. l'as tu enfermée ? Demandais je sadiquement.

-Oui, soupira il.

-Elle l'as méritée. Tonnais je a son manque d'enthousiasme.

-Vous m'avez fait enfermer ma compagne, comment voulez vous que je réagissent ? Si votre compagne ne s'étais pas approchée d'Ambre, alors rien ne se serais passer !

-ALEC ! Criais je. Anita est bien plus importante qu'ambre.

-Que lui réservez vous ? Grognais il

-Elle mourira. Et tu la tuera..


	18. Chapitre 5 : De la peine a la douleur

POV ALEC

Je fut retourné aux cachots, un jour ou Aro étais avec sa compagne, me dirigeant vers Ambre, mon coeur mort se fissura d'avantage en voyant son visage ravagé par la haine et la souffrance.

Elle pleura longtemps, après quoi je la regarda, elle me remarqua et tourna la tête vers moi. Une lueur folle passa dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'avais pas a lui faire de mal.. chuchotais je pour ne pas qu'aro ne nous entendent.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu m'aurais quitter ? Ricanna elle, sa voix ne contenais aucun espoir.

-Sinon je devrais t'éliminer.. dis je d'un ton dur, espérant qu'elle le prendrais au sérieux, loin de moi l'idée de la tuer, mais je ne désobéirais pas a Aro, je n'en avais pas le droit. Elle trembla, je me pencha vers elle en soufflant un petit désolé, mais elle retira ma main de sa joue et me demanda de quitter la pièce, ce que je refusa, mais son regard et ses larmes coulant sur ses joues me dissuadèrent de ne pas l'écouter et je m'en alais a contre coeur..

POV EXTERNE

Aro suivait Alec comme son ombre. Il étais rare que le souverain de Volterra ne fassent le sale boulot lui même, mais il ne voulais absolument pas qu'Ambre soient libérée, il voulais qu'Alec la tuent, a plusieurs reprises Alec avais tenté de le semer, ou bien de tenter miles et unes ruses pour empêcher Aro de faire tuer Ambre.. malheureusement Aro restais toujours prêt a intervenir, et coupais Alec lorsque celui ci se dirigeais vers les sous-sols.. Non, Aro voulais qu'Ambre meurent, et des mains de son compagnon. De son côté, le jeune et rusé Alexis avais astucieusement fait oublier sa présence. Il tentais a plusieurs reprises de détourner certains gardes, comme Félix ou encore Heidi, pour tenter de rejoindre sa mère.

Le sol humide des cachots étais dur, mais non, les souffrances de la jeune filles, malgré les heures et les jours passant, restaient focalisés sur la gifle qu'Alec lui avais infliger. Le grand démétri s'était pris d'affection pour la petite blonde emprisonnée, et tentais désespérément de la faire manger, malheureusement, rien ne pouvais la faire bouger. Elle restais ainsi, figée dans le temps.

POV ALEC

-MAITRE ! MAITRE ! Hurla la grosse voix de Félix.

-Quoi ? S'énerva le souverain de Volterra.

-Ambre.. elle as disparu !

-PARDON ? Hurla Aro.

Un petit sourire d'espoir illumina mes traits..

-Nous avons retrouvé un tas de cendres au sol.. Santiago ayant disparu, nous ne savons pas si ce sont les restes de la blonde ou de Santiago. Continua Jane en entrant dans la pièce.

J'en perdit mon sourire.. Ambre ? Mourir ? Non..

-Ou est Alexis ? Demandais je.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le petit coin ou mon fils restais cloitré, triste depuis des jours et des jours depuis l'emprisonnement de sa mère.. il n'y était pas..

POV EXTERNE

Le château semblais animé d'une lueur de rage. Tous les gardes courraient a droite, a gauche dans le château afin de retrouver la jeune blonde, Aro avec suspecté plusieurs personnes, mais après avoir vérifier leurs souvenirs, il ne trouva aucuns traitres, enfin, le crut il. Lorsqu'il toucha la main du petit Alexis, retrouvé en dehors du château, pleurant tel un adieu silencieux, il n'avais rien vu.. Rien. Le petit réussissait a lui cacher ses pensées, et bien qu'Aro aient le droit de mort ou de vie sur chaques êtres ou choses ayant pour domicile le château de volterra, Alec protegeais son fils, il devenais de plus en plus distant avec Anita, qui elle sentais bien qu'Aro avais fait une erreur.. Ou étais passer Ambre ? Ils se posaient tous la question.


	19. Chapitre 6 : De la douleur a la perte

POV EXTERNE

Une silhouette se faufila le long d'un mur. Le petit Alexis était éffondré. Allais il revoir sa mère ? Il ne savais pas.. il avais vu son ombre s'éloigner, avais refuser de s'enfuir, pour rester et rassurer son père, lui dire que sa mère n'étais pas morte, mais après avoir remarquer que son père s'était rapprocher de sa soeur jumelle et le délaissait peu a peu, il ne lui avais rien dit et se terrais dans sa chambre. Il savais qu'Alec le defendais, mais le petit brun n'attendais qu'une chose : Sa mère reviendrais elle le chercher ?

De son côté, le père du jeune Alexis puisait du réconfort chez sa soeur jumelle et reprenais peu a peu son altitude d'avant, ce qui réjouissait la jeune blonde qui commençait a croire a la victoire. Mais Alec cachais bien sa tristesse, mais il avais de plus en plus de mal a s'approcher d'Alexis, son jeune fils ressemblais trop a sa mère. Alec n'en pouvais plus, et tentais tant bien que mal d'étouffer sa raison et son coeur mort en reprennant les anciennes habitudes. Et malgré toutes ses tentatives, Jane ne parvenais pas a faire entrer une autre femme qu'elle dans sa chambre. Il refusait catégoriquement autre présence féminine.

Aro quand a lui, faisait renverser tout volterra de fond en comble, avais même impliquer les humains dans la recherche vaine d'Ambre, il commençait a sérieusement se demander si Alexis n'en étais pas coupable, et avais déjà en tête des idées pour le faire avouer a l'hybride. Aro savais bien que sa femme, Anita avais demander a Alec de tuer Ambre sur un coup de peur, mais il refusait d'écouter sa compagne et voulais la mort finale d'Ambre, par les mains d'Alec. Malheureusement, le roi de volterra ne parvenais pas a retrouver Ambre. Et il commençais a soupçonner Alec et Démétri de comploter contre lui, afin de les mener en bâteau, vers de mauvaises pistes.

Jane ne comprenais pas pourquoi son frère aimais une femme si insignifiante et répugnante. Après tout, Alec pourrais très bien l'aimer a elle, elle, Jane Volturi. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.. et elle le désirais depuis si longtemps aussi. Elle se demandais sans cesse comment attirer son frère vers elle et lui faire oublier Ambre. Malheureusement Alec ne se laissait pas faire, et aux nombreuses tentatives de Jane pour se rapprocher de lui, même discrètes, Alec les interceptaient toutes et repousait sa soeur séchemment. Ce qui la blessait énormément. Elle voulais tuer cette femme.. non.. pire.. elle voulais monter Alec contre Ambre et son fils, et qu'il les tuent tous les deux..

Démétri se demandais ou étais sa nouvelle protégée. Depuis qu'Alec avais laisser la petite blonde qui paraissait si fragile au beau blond, il s'en étais pris d'affection et avais tenter de la faire se nourrir, n'y parvenant pas, il n'avais même pas abandonner. Démétri avais eu vraiment peur mais étais heureux de savoir qu'elle s'était enfuie, puisque l'odeur des cendres correspondaient encore celle de Santiago.

Anita se demandais pourquoi Aro devenais si cruel envers son amie Ambre. Elle s'en voulais qu'Ambre aient cru qu'il y avais quelque chose entre elle et Alec. Mais elle n'avais rien fait, alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'en voulais tant ? Ah oui ! Alec et Anita étaient très proche, et sa avais déranger la compagne de ce dernier..

POV ALICE

Il y avais de la lumière. De la lumière, beaucoup. Et de l'autre côté, une noirceur éclatante. Du côté lumineux, il en sortit.. du sombre.. elle en sortit.. Elle le vit.. Elle s'approcha, il étais si triste qu'elle voulais le consoler, que la jeune brune voulais aller consoler, prendre dans ses bras le jeune brun. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, lui voulais être consoler, elle voulais le consoler.. Une autre lumière, plus puissante, plus imposante, emplie de colère et de haine, éclata dans le ciel, elle sortit de la fôret, ce fut a ce moment la que les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. Elle étais si belle, si triste, si en colère.. Elle se mit entre eux. La jeune brune ne recula pas, elle n'avais pas peur, lui s'approcha de la grande blonde, elle le regarda, puis se retourna, elle serra les poings, l'image se dissout.. Pour laisser place a une autre.. La jeune blonde envoya un sourire réconfortant au brun, le paysage changea, les volturi étaient tous au sol, morts, seul restaient la brune, le brun et la blonde. Ils se toisaient tous. Alec remarqua le corps de sa jumelle, étendue au sol, décapitée, le corps de tous les autres volturi.. Mais tout changea.. le paysage redevint calme et paisible, la jeune blonde chuchota : Préparez vous.. Le calme sera bientôt mort, laissant place a mort et bataille.. Aux côtés d'Ambre apparut son fils, il grandit a grande vitesse, prennant le visage d'un jeune homme mur et hostile de 17ans, il enlaca sa mère, et ils disparurent.

POV AMBRE

Les couloirs ne m'avaient jamais parus aussi longs. Les gardes grouillaient de tous les côtés, je faisait de mon mieux pour masquer mon odeur, le bruit de mon coeur et tout ce qui pourrais révéler ma présence. Je le cherchais, je les cherchais. Oui, j'avais décider de pardonner a Alec, nous partirions tous les trois.. Je rêvais déjà a une vie meilleure avec seulement eux deux. Enfin, je put passer du dixième au onzième couloir. Lorsque j'arrivais dans les appartements ou se trouvaient mon fils, j'ouvrit doucement la porte et entrais, la pièce étais dans le noir complet, au fond, une lumière brillais. Je m'approchais lentement, et me figeais, je gardais mon brouilleur de piste sur moi, je ne devais pas l'enlever.. Alec étais dans les bras de sa jumelle, ils riaient, ils étaient si heureux.. Une respiration plus forte que les autres m'échappa.. Jane, lançant un petit regard vers ma direction eut un petit rire sadique avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son frère qui se figeais de surprise.. il la laissa faire.. lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, je failli trébucher mais me rattrapais au meuble.. Ils se retournèrent, mais je restais figée dans le noir, seuls mes yeux bleus nuits devaient percer dans l'obscuritée, on alluma la lumière, je vit Alec écarquiller les yeux, sa soeur lui aggripa le bras et lui dit doucement :

-Voyons Alec.. mon chéri.. tu m'avais dit l'avoir oubliée..

Il fixa sa soeur étonné. Mais moi je le fixait a lui, il avais dit m'avoir oublier ? Elle l'amais appeler « mon chéri ? » Je reculais doucement.

-Ambre ? Chuchota Alec de sa voix tremblante..

Je ne répondais pas.. Le regard de sa soeur sur lui étais insistant, indécent. Elle le désirais.. Elle l'aimais.. Je quittais la pièce.. Non, s'en étais trop pour moi. Je quittais les couloirs et vit Alexis qui courrut dans mes bras. Je laissait les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

A travers l'eau, il y avais un visage

Un visage froid et impassible

Visage calme dénué d'image

A travers l'eau, le feu de ses yeux ravage toute sérénité

L'ange étais calme

L'ange semblais si calme, mais..

L'ange étais bléssé

L'ange pleurais sans larmes

Etincelles mortes

Ses pupilles se dilatent

Désir de vengeance

Le feu léchait son corps endolori

L'ange ne bougeais pas

L'ange ne ressentait rien

L'ange restait imobile

L'ange restait seul

Seul au milieu de ce feu

Seul comme une étoile en instinctionS

Seul avec ses larmes salées

Seul avec le sentiment d'injustice planant

Un ciel nuageux dans ses yeux

L'eau coulant sur ses pieds

Le feu courrant sur ses joues

Les éléments avaient élu domicile dans son coeur

l'ange souffla de désespoir

De ses yeux coulait son sang

De sa bouche s'écoulait sa tristesse

De son visage, elle exprimais l'eau et le feu réuni.

La fôret arrivais enfin a ma vue, lorsque j'attirais Alexis sous le couvent des arbres, je sentis des mains aggriper mes bras et on m'écrasa contre un torse dur, je m'éloignais de lui, le fixait, devant ses yeux empli de tant de douleur, je m'approcha de lui, et caressa doucement sa joue.. Derrière lui apparut sa soeur..

-Préparez vous.. Le calme sera bientôt mort, laissant place a mort et bataille.. chuchotais je..

-Ambre.. ne part pas.. gémis il..

Alexis se colla contre moi en pleurant. Je m'approchais d'Alec un peu plus et chuchota doucement, secouée de sanglots étranglés :

-Prends garde a toi.. Je t'ai aimer.. n'en doute jamais..

Je me reculais malgré ses bras tendus vers moi et son visage détruit. Un nouveau sanglot me secoua tandis que la main d'Alexis s'accrocha a la mienne. Du coin de l'oeil, je vit les miens arriver, cachés dans l'herbe, je me mit a courir avec Alexis vers l'ombre verte flottant au sol, tandis que je me sentis transportée, un nouveau regard embué de larmes vers Alec m'apprit avec douleur qu'il étais tombé genoux au sol.. Je me retenais de me retourner, et serrais un peux plus la main de mon fils dans la mienne, bientôt je m'arrêta, j'était dans un tout autre monde.. j'étais avec eux.. avec les miens..

POV INCONNU

Je me promenais dans les champs. Lorsqu'un spectacle étonnant fut a ma portée. Une jeune elfe courrut loin d'un vampire qui tomba au sol. Ils semblaient tous deux détruits, derrière le jeune homme se trouvais une petite blonde, je jeune brun hurla :

-DEGUAGE JANE ! LAISSE MOI !

Elle le regarda en posant une main sur sa bouche, peinée.

-VA TEN ! Continua il en hurlant.

Ses mains tombèrent au sol.. Je m'approcha tandis que la petite blonde disparut en un battement de cil..

-Qu'as tu ? M'étonnais je.

Il leva les yeux vers la petite fille que j'étais, mais ses pleurs continuerent.

-Je m'appelle Maurine.. Qui est tu ?

Il ne répondais pas. Ressentant tant de peine en lui, je m'approchais de son corps secoué de spasmes , sanglottant, et levais son visage dont aucunes larmes n'arrivais a percer de ses yeux vers le mien. Il souffla dans un petit gémissement :

-Elle est parti ! Ambre est parti..

Je me sentis mal pour lui..


	20. Chapitre 7 : Jane est vraiment SA ?

L'autre côté étais beau, beau, mais pâle. Pâle face a la beautée de mon amour, mon amour perdu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'avais prit pour lui dire sa.. Mais j'avais une conviction : La guerre allais éclater. Non, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, mais qu'importais. Ce n'était pas moi, c'étais une autre. Qu'importais. Je voulais me venger. Me venger.. Vengeance..

En véritée, je crois bien que j'étais simplement bléssée. Comment avais il pu embrasser sa soeur, la laisser faire ? Comment avais il pu faire sa? Mais en même temps il avais eu l'air si triste tandis que moi.. moi j'étais partie sans même lui laisser l'opportunitée de le laisser s'expliquer.. C'était décidé.. je ne me conduirais pas ainsi.. Non. Il me fallais savoir, savoir pourquoi, pourquoi et comment nous en étions arrivés là.

-Tu va y retourner, n'est ce pas ? Chuchota une voix calme derrière moi.

Je me retournais, et regardaais la vieille femme aux grandes oreilles pointues dépassant de son masque fait d'os de loups et aux ornements de plumes colorées et à sa cape trois fois trop large pour elle, je lui répondit.

-J'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi..

-Nous gardons les mêmes plans ? Demanda une autre voix.

-Oui. Répondis je.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se retournèrent. La vieille Chamane tendit sa main a mon fils qui la prit. Je me dirigea vers la brume verte flottant face a moi. Alec, assis sur le lit de notre chambre, restais les yeux dans le vide, les mains aggripées aux draps, décoiffé et mal en point.. Il avais du s'énerver et se mordre, puisqu'une morsure semblant lui infliger milles brûlures ornais son bras.. Il semblais triste, triste et déchiré. Ne voyant aucune présence de Jane, je passait a travers la brume.. et alors je le vit, je le vit aussi beau et triste que dans la vision de la brume. Dans la même position que le portail temporel m'avais montrer. Je m'approchais de lui doucement, m'assit a côté de lui, il allais me repousser, mais lorsque ses yeux se levèrent vers moi, yeux noirs de souffrances, il se jeta sur moi. Je sursautta sous son corps, tandis qu'il me serrais contre lui en sanglottant tel un enfant..

-Alec.. chuchotais je.. Alec mon coeur reprends toi..

Il releva doucement la tête, mais ses spasmes reprirent de plus belles et il enfouit son visage contre moi, coupant a mes yeux la vue de son visage ravagé. Je le retournais comme je put et une fois penchée sur lui, je lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui chuchotant des « chut », incessants..

-Alec calme toi.. chuchotais je une nouvelle fois.

Doucement ses soubresauts s'arrêtèrent, et de sa voix rauque il me chuchota :

-Je suis désolé... Je suis si.. ridicule.. Je me devais de te protéger et j'ai failli a mon devoir juste pour protéger la compagne d'Aro.. Amb..re.. je.. je suis désolé.. finit il difficilement, le souffle court.

-Pourquoi Alec ? Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais, et tu lui as dit a elle que tu m'avais oublier.. tu l'as laisser t'embrasser..

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je t'avais oublier.. Seulement c'était si dur.. je devais sans cesse m'occuper d'Alexandre.. Mais il te ressemble tant.. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher de lui..

Je ne répondais pas. Puis doucement je caressa sa joue. Me couchant contre lui, je continua a contre coeur. Redoutant l'instant ou je devrais partir..

-Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici Alec.. Viens avec moi..

-Si je fait sa.. Aro voudra te tuer, ainsi qu'Alexis..

-Nous seront dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra nous trouver.. viens avec moi Alec.. viens, nous seront la, Alexis et moi, viens..

-Rien n'arrêtera Aro.. je ne peux pas te suivre Ambre.. Pourquoi toi tu ne reste pas ici ? Avec moi.. chuchota il avec espoir..

-Parceque je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici.. Je te l'ai déjà dit, depuis qu'Anita as demander ma mort, Aro me chasse désespérément, et s'il me voie, il me tuera, il tuera Alexis, il te tuera.. C'est pour elle.. que tu reste, n'est ce pas ?

-Pour qui ? S'innocenta il.

-Ta soeur. Répliquais je séchemment.

-Sa fait 300 ans que je suis avec elle.. elle compte beaucoup pour moi..

Je me redressa..

-Ecoute Alec je..

Je me coupa dans ma phrase. Allais je vraiment penser ce que je m'apprêtais a dire ? Oui..

-Je pense que sa serais mieux si.. on ne se voyais plus.. Pour Alexis.. pour nous.. pour ta soeur.. pour aro, anita.. pour tout le monde.. ainsi tu pourra protéger la femme d'aro comme tu le voudra et faire .. ce que tu veux avec..elle.. chuchotais je avec mal..

Mon coeur fut déchiré lorsque je vit son expression..

-Tu veux me quitter ? Chuchota il..

Je ne répondais pas.. Son expression suffisait a me couper la voix. Il étais si triste si..si.. Je ne saurais dire.. Je me rapprochais de lui et posait un baiser sur sa joue, puis, m'éloigna de lui.

-Je t'aime Alec, je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments.. mais plus rien n'est possible entre nous si tu n'accepte pas de me suivre..

-AMBRE ! Cria il.. Ne me laisse pas.. continua il en se dirigeant vers moi. J'était a un pas de la brume verte lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je répondit avec passion a son baiser, lui communiquant tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.. Et lui chuchota a l'oreille..

-Nous nous reverons Alec.. Nous nous reverons et je te libérerais des Volturi..

-Je t'aime.. Ne part pas..

-Au revoir Alec.. continuais je, ignorant sa supplication, je déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front, et lâchant doucement ses cheveux, je disparaissait de Volterra, retournant de l'autre côté de la brume qui disparut de la chambre de Volterra. Alexis s'approcha de moi.

-Maman.. ou est Papa ?

-Il n'as pas pu venir.. dis je en m'accroupissant face a lui.

-Pourquoi ? Pleura il..

-Alexis.. Nous irons le chercher..

-QUAND ? Cria il désespérément.

-Lorsque nous seront prets, mon chéri, je te le promets.. Nous irons le chercher..

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramener ? Pourquoi il n'as pas voulu venir avec nous ? Continua il sous le ton de l'énervement, tombant dans les tons tristes.

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de le serrer contre moi..

Peur de son sang..

POV EXTERNE

Alec n'en pouvais plus. Ambre étais partie.. elle l'avais quitter.. Alexis n'étais plus la, il avais rejoins sa mère.. Oui, a ce moment précis il aurais tout donner pour avoir ou son fils ou sa femme près de lui, mais malheureusement, il devais bien s'avouer a contre coeur que ses amours n'étaient pas en sécurité a Volterra. Alec avais soigneusement, avec l'aide d'anita, caché la jeune elfe dont il soupçonnais Ambre de lui avoir envoyer. La jeune elfe, maurine, n'avais pas rechigné et avais même sourit en suivant les deux vampires. Alec voyais bien qu'Anita culpabilisait, mais rien n'étais de la faute a la jeune femme. Il le savais, mais une part de lui en voulais a la compagne d'Aro, bien qu'elle restent son amie et protégée par son grade de compagne du maître des Vampires. Ce fut a ce moment la que la porte s'ouvrit, Maurine s'éclipsa tout a coup, le visage froid de Jane apparut a son frère. Il grimaça. Il lui avais fermement demandé de ne plus jamais entrer dans la chambre ou il avais été avec Alexis et Ambre.. Malheureusement la jeune blonde ne l'avais pas écouté, et était revenue. Elle ferma d'un coup de pied la porte qui claqua. S'approchant de son frère qui fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de quitter la pièce, que déjà, il ne sut comment, ils attérirent dans la salle principale.. Alec en resta choqué, les autres aussi, enfin tous, sauf Jane.. Jane qui, dotée d'une force hors du commun, et ne ressemblant pas a la Jane qu'Alec avais connu, il la vit sauter sur lui, le petit poids du corps de sa soeur sembla lui peser énormément plus que de coutume. Il resta choqué tandis qu'ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Les autres vampires de la salle semblaient figés, seuls leurs yeux bougaient en affolement.. Ce fut a ce moment la que la jeune blonde laissa échapper un long rugissement, qui n'avais rien d'humain, n'y de vampire d'ailleurs. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et cria : Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura ! ALEC VOLTURI ! Finit elle par hurler .. Lorsqu'elle rabaissa la tête vers lui.. Il resta figé d'horreur.. De longs rubans noirs retenaient des cheveux rouges sangs par endroits encore blonds en une sorte de tresse haute, d'ou sortais des sortes de piques, piques aiguisées qui se balancèrent au rithme de sa natte, quand au visage de sa « soeur ».. il n'étais qu'horrible, et cela fit mal a Alec de l'avouer.. elle étais affreuse, affreuse et terriblement puissante.. Ses yeux n'étaient pas dépourvus de pupilles, mais la couleur rouge de ses yeux avant si magnifiques étaient a présent blancs ou encore noirs par endroits, ses cils n'étaient que de rèches poils courrant dans tous les sens et tombant uns a uns, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières furent dépourvus de « cils ».. Sa bouche se gerça et son nez devint plus petit, jusqu'à disparaître sous sa peau.. Ses bras devinrent plus longs et ses oreilles devinrent plus grosses, ses mains, ses doigts se transformèrent peu a peu en longues griffes argentées, aussi coupantes que des lames de rasoir, Alec imagina qu'elle pourrais facilement le tuer.. Alors que sa natte s'allongea de plusieurs mètres et qu'elle allais l'abbatre sur Alec, une épée luisante, portée par une petite main frêle aggripée a l'arme frappa la natte avant qu'elle ne s'abattent sur le vampire brun. Un hurlement strident sortit de la bouche de « Jane ».. Alec se retourna lentement vers son/sa sauveur/sauveuse.. Il en resta bouche bée..

Alexis était face a lui. Enfin, il se tenais a quelques centimètres plus loin, une lame luisante entre les mains, lui tailladant les traits de la main, il entrechoquais son arme avec la natte de la « soeur » d'Alec. Tandis qu'il allais se précipiter vers son fils afin de le délivrer de Jane, il fut plaqué contre le mur. Comme tous les vampires présents dans la salle d'ailleurs, seuls restaient Alexis et Jane, au milieu de la salle, l'horrible visage de .. ce monstre.. souriais de ses grosses dents crasseuses et pointues.

Une explosion résonna de l'autre côté de la porte, et tandis que les grandes portes de bronze et d'or s'ouvrirent avec violence, Alexis baissa les yeux sur son arme. Alec n'osait regarder qui était la personne qui venais de faire irruption dans la salle.


	21. Chapitre 8 : Gagner et perdre en un coup

Une explosion résonna de l'autre côté de la porte, et tandis que les grandes portes de bronze et d'or s'ouvrirent avec violence, Alexis baissa les yeux sur son arme. Alec n'osait regarder qui était la personne qui venais de faire irruption dans la salle.

-Au lieu de t'attaquer a quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta taille, viens plutôt te frotter a ma lame. Sifflais je entre mes dents.

Alexis baissa les yeux sur ses mains, gêné. Je m'approchais de lui et le rejetais derrière moi, en protection.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. Le sermonnais je.

-Désolé... soupira il.

Mais je ne lui répondit pas, d'un seul regard je lui ordonnais d'aller près d' ..Alec.

Jane se retourna vers moi.

-Je t'attendais.

Je ne répondit pas, me contentant de mettre mon arme a l'horizontale, tennant le manche d'une main, je posait la lame sur mon autre main. Elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens, agitant sa natte, en espérant faire passer une menace. Lorsqu'elle fonça sur moi, je réussit a l'esquiver, lui rendant le revers de sa manche, je lui entaillais le dos de ma longue lame, mais, me prennant de surprise, elle agrippa ma gorge de ses longs et sales ongles. Ils me transperçèrent la peau. Elle ricanna.

-Ne crois pas avoir gagner si tôt. Riais je malgré la douleur cuisante de ma gorge.

Elle me fixa, un petit sourire mesquin au visage. Ma lame, posée auparavant au sol, se souleva derrière son dos, la gardant a l'oeil, je ne pouvais briser le contact visuel avec ma lame, au risque de la laisser tomber et annoncer a mon adversaire ma tactique de ruse.. Je fit donc ce qui me passa par la tête, et lança la lame droit sur elle. Mais il y avais une chose a laquelle je n'avais pas penser.. Et lorsque cette chose arriva, j'écarquillais les yeux. Mon premier regard se porta sur Alexis, dans les bras de son père, ce dernier me fixait, cachant les yeux de notre fils, qui pleurais.

Jane, les yeux écarquillés, les baissa sur moi, fixa la lame traversant son corps.. puis se rendit compte que la lame luisante, rouge écarlate a ce moment précis, lame qui annonça sa mort imminente, m'avais aussi transperser.. Elle éclata d'un rire sauvage, aussi répugnant que sa médiocre méchanceté.. Son corps devint cendres.. Le mien tomba au sol.. Livide. Lorsque les Vampires furent libérés, aucuns ne bougèrent. Seul Alexis réussit a se défaire de l'étreinte faible a ce moment là de son père, il vint se pencher sur mon corps, les larmes aux yeux, pleurant sa mère en traine de mourir, je m'en voulut.. Je m'en voulut.. j'aurais du tuer Jane plus tôt.. j'aurais du la tuer lorsqu'elle avais commencer a poser des problèmes.. et voilà ou mon espérance d'épargner ma belle soeur m'avais mener.. Droit a la mort.


End file.
